Alpha and Omega 3: the journey home and beyond
by Flackcannon
Summary: Can Zane beat the dark wolf? Things don't really start heating up till chapter six. Then it gets really good. Humphrey and Kate's friends travel on their way home back to jasper, but something happens a few months after Humphrey comes back, he will meet a few friends and help the wolves who helped him in Idaho. Sequal to Dawn walker wolf's Alpha and Omega 2, a new adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, im new to fanfiction and will be writing as much as i can. I am continuing a

story from another writer called Dawn walker wolf. i have his special permission to use

his OC and the history of his previous story Alpha and Omega 2: a new adventure

begins. if you have not read that story i strictly encourage you to read it first, or this

story will get a little confusing. Well, here goes:

the ten tired wolves sat down and began to relax inside of the train car. everyone snuggled

together with their soon to be or already significant other. "Ice and Ammy make a pretty good

couple." humphrey thought, "at least Mooch and Salty have someone to dream about being

mates with in the future, but Shakey had to keep looking unless he decided to choose on of

the organic vegetarian friends." he continued his thoughts.

"Humphrey, im glad that we decided to go on this adventure." Kate said affectionately

nudging Humphrey. they looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Me too." Humphrey replied nestling up closer to his mate. he looked around the train cart

and smiled knowing that he was living a good life. he looked down at the floorboards of the

train and remembered his brother, Sebastian and thought to himself for a moment. he wished

that his brother would have come with them but he knew that Sebastian was doing the right

thing staying to help their mother and father lead their pack.

Humphrey looked at the door and noticed the sun going down and the moon showing its

glowing light. he looked at Kate and noticed she was sleeping right next to him. it was going to

be a day before the train arrived at Jasper. he figured he could use a few hours of sleep. he

closed his eyes and fell asleep next to the only wolf in the world that kept his spirits up.

The next day:

Humphrey awoke and looked around. the sunrise was just on the horizon when he looked at

the door and realized that Kate was sitting there looking out. everyone was still asleep,

including Garth, Whom was normally an early riser. Humphrey walked up next to Kate and sat

down. she looked at him with her amazing amber eyes and just smiled and leaned her head

on his shoulder.

"Humphrey, how on earth would i know the true meaning of love without you?" Kate said

looking deep into his eyes and smiling. Humphrey looked back into her eyes as deep as she

did.

"I don't know, but i don't think i would know the meaning without you either." Humphrey said

as happy as ever. Kate smiled and licked his cheek at this.

"You always were the sweetest wolf I ever met." Kate said."Back there when i was on the cliff, and you told me that we were done because i had to do

the right thing, i would have jumped off rather than to be with Angel." Humphrey said after

taking a quick glance at the back of the train where Angel was to make sure she was still

asleep. he didn't want to sound like a jerk, but that was the truth.

"And i should have told you about what your mother said their plan was." She said letting a

tear fall from her eye. Humphrey pulled her into a hug that spoke without words saying that it

doesn't matter anymore.

"Humphrey how are you awake this early?" asked a very tired Garth behind them.

Humphrey turned around and looked at him while he was stretching

"Well if you didn't know, i really enjoy sunrises, especially with my mate." Humphrey said,

slyly giving Kate a glance. Garth just nodded like he really knew what Humphrey was talking

about.

Well guys what do you think? Sebastian is Dawn walker wolf's OC and is letting me

use it. I too am a Garth and Kate story hater. i simply wont read them

English is my Language so dont worry about problems with wording. Stay tuned for

Chapter 2! please leave a review and rate. i might increase the rate of chapters

depending on the number of reviews i get. So follow this story if it sounds like it is

going to get interesting (and believe me, it will!)


	2. Chapter 2

**So how has this trip ended up so far? I do like to add music, but if you don't thats okay. If you want maximum emotion, go ahead and get the music on YouTube. For this chapter, you will need the song Holiday by Green Day. ( I will tell you when to start and stop the music).**

A few minutes later, everyone began to wake up from their slumber. Everyone sat around the train car with a smile upon their face. They all talked about how this adventure had grown its roots deeper into their friendship. Everyone was happy, but Mooch seemed a bit on the downside, and so did Humphrey.

"Don't worry guys, we will go and visit them again sometime." Kate said and the two omegas gave her a warm smile. Mooch missed Savoy, and Humphrey missed Sebastian. They both knew that they would have a great time at Jasper, but even more so when they saw them again.

"Yeah, but its just been a lot to take in. I only knew Sebastian was my brother for a few days. And it was a very stressful occasion, but I think we did alright." Humphrey said looking at Kate and then playfully punching Mooch in the shoulder.

Kate smiled warmly and leaned in on Humphrey. "Cheer up buddy, I don't even have someone to call my significant other yet. I'm still looking for that perfect one!" Said Shakey resting his paw on Mooch's shoulder.

Everyone gave a little chuckle and Humphrey turned around to look outside. He saw a familiar billboard that read, Welcome to Jasper Park Canada.

"Hey guys, we're in Jasper!" Humphrey said excitedly. Ice, Ammy, and Angel looked a little nervous. Humphrey noticed this and remembered when Sebastian was let into the pack.

"Aw come on guys. When Sebastian joined the pack, Winston didn't let me finish my sentence before he said yes!" Humphrey chuckled. They seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Let's get off now so we can stretch our legs, and to go around the corner if you know what what I mean!" Shakey chuckled.

"Okay!" Everyone laughed. They jumped off the train one by one. It seemed easier now since it was their second time. They all landed safely and everyone went in opposite directions to do their 'business'.

They all regrouped and walked until they noticed how steep the trail was that they were walking on. Humphrey looked at something and stopped. Everyone else stopped as well.

"What's the matter?" They all asked Humphrey. Humphrey only showed them a gri and walked over to a few hollow logs.

"Oh no, no, no, no ,no!" Garth exclaimed.

"Come on barf, still afraid of these things? Wasn't it boring enough sitting there on the train?" Humphrey laughed as everyone got his idea except for the newcomers. Everyone followed as Humphrey said, " Race you all to the bottom!"

Garth knew he could never decline a challenge, so he ran to one of the logs. Everyone ran to the nearest log.

_**(Play music now)**_

Everyone piled in and were off, there was a total of three logs and they all went down the small mountain at lightning speed. Kate, Humphrey, Mooch, and Ice climbed in the same log, right in that order.

Lilly, Garth, Angel, and Ammy climbed into another log, and Shakey and Salty into the last.

Humphrey's log was neck and neck with Garth's. They weaved in and out between trees. They changed places constantly, weaving and turning around each other. Humphrey heard Ice chuckle and understood how this worked. They soon were coming upon a large tree. one of them had to turn, Humphrey turned to the left and he layed back as everyone did the same. They went faster and were gaining speed on Garth's log. Garth did the same and they passed Humphrey's log. Humphrey realized that this happened to be the same trail they were on before they left for their adventure.

Humphrey looked for some sort of jump they could use to make it into the lake this time. He had found it, a rock that curved back upwards that would easily make them land in the water.

"Everyone hold on!" Humphrey yelled. He leaned to the left a little as he saw Garth trying to brake like they had last time. Humphrey's log flew off the rock, soaring high into the air they began their mid- air descent towards the water as he yelled, "Everybody bail!"

Everyone bailed and the log flew into the water along with four more splashes as the wolves crash land into the water. "Ha! Eat that barf!" Humphrey yelled up at the cliff where Garth, Lilly, Angel, Ammy, Shakey, and Saltey all stood

_**(Stop music)**_

"I'll get you next time!" Garth yelled back down smiling. Kate, Humphrey, Ice, and Mooch all swam back to the shore and dried off. The others met them down there and they laughed and talked about their most recent race. Garth only shook paws with Humphrey and they laughed.

They decided they should get home, and they all walked towards the center of the pack, where Winston's den was. They walked with Humphrey in the lead, Kate at his right, and Garth and Lilly on his left. They walked to the incline of the small peak that lead to Winston and Eve's den.

**Inside Winston's den:**

"I wonder how Kate and Humphrey's adventure is going." Winston said to Eve.

"I'm sure its going well, and they are probably just taking their time." She replied.

"Hey Winston!" A familiar voice said outside. Winston walked outside and saw Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, the three omegas, and three new wolves he has never seen before.

"Your back! We were just wondering how you guys were doing!" Winston said putting his arm around Humphrey and hugging Kate and Lilly. He noticed that the three other wolves had stepped forward.

"Who are these wolves?" Winston asked with an already welcoming smile.

"These are a few wolves that we met on our trip. Ice is a medic, Angel is Salty's friend who has been through a lot, and Ammy is a wolf that helped us on our way there." Humphrey said pointing to each of them as he named them off.

"They would like t-" Humphrey began

"Welcome to the pack Ice, Ammy, and Angel. We could use each of you in our pack!" Winston said, interrupting Humphrey, smiling.

"Told ya!" Humphrey said to the newcomers and everyone laughed at this.

"Come on everyone, let's go inside, I want to hear about your adventure!" Eve said and everyone followed. They sat and talked about how their adventure went.

"Kate gave Humphrey a look saying 'should we tell them?' Pointing to her belly full of soon to be pups. Humphrey gave her a look saying: 'maybe tomorrow'.

After a couple of hours, they went outside to find a den for each of the newcomers, and they all turned in until the moonlight howl later that night.

**A/N So how was this chapter? A little longer than the previous one, but I wanted to finish where they got home in one chapter, so there you go! Remember: rate of chapters depends on number of reviews.**

**Review please and Humphrey and Kate forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, so the traveling Party has made it home and are getting settled back in, plus Angel, Ice, and Ammy. Humphrey and Kate have pups on the way, and Eve doesnt know about it. lets see how this will turn out:**

** "Oh, its been a rough week." Kate sighed as she laid down in their den after talking to her parents all day about her trip.**

** "Yeah, but i think it was worth it." Humphrey said as he laid down next to his mate. **He could notice the bulge in her belly as the pups were beginnig to start their lives. He placed his paw over her belly and said, "This may be our biggest adventure yet, and the best." Humphrey said lookng into Kates unmatchable amber eyes.

Kate smiled at this, she watched Humphrey as he stretched one last time before he layed down next to her. the two snuggled up and slept in one of the best slumbers they had all week.

**The Next Day:**

Ice and Ammy awoke in their new den that had been made the previous day. it was relatively close to Winston and Eve's den, since Ice was going to be working with Eve in the medical field. Ice got up and walked to the entrance of the den and sat down with Ammy on his side. Ammy gave Ice a lick on his cheek and leaned on his shoulder. Together they watched the sunrise in complete awe. A short ways up the trail to the pack leader's den, Humphrey and Kate were doing the same thing. they sat and admired the sunrise like they had the previous morning on the train.

"I always love this part of the day, it never ceases to amaze me." Kate said as she and Humphrey looked into each others eyes and then kissed.

"Me too, but you never cease to amaze me, and I will always love that about you." Humphrey said bringing Kate in for a hug, both of them smiling.

"Do you want to go tell Winston and Eve about our little secret?" Kate said giving Humphrey a small smile. Humphrey then began to get a little nervous just thinking about how Eve was going to react to this.

"I dont know, we could... I mean we should tell them eventually." Humphrey said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, dont worry Humphrey! Eve isnt all that bad!" Kate said laughing at Humphrey. He then had a flashback of when he told Eve that they were supposed to 'repopulate' in Idaho. He gulped.

"Ok, i guess we can tell them now." Humphrey said trying to be positive about what might happen. The two walked outside their den and up towards Winston and Eve's den.

They arrived at the entrance of their den and called out: "Hey Mom, Dad, are you in there?

"Oh hey, come on in!" Winston said. Humphrey and Kate walked in and sat down across from Winston and Eve.

"So how are the two adventurers?" Eve said.

"Good, but we have something to tell you." Humphrey said

"Go ahead son, whats up?" Winston said giving Humphrey a smile.

"Well, here goes," Humphrey mumbled to himself, he waited a moment before saying, "Kate and I are going to be parents." he said giving them a smile. Winston smiled and Humphrey felt better, but then he felt Eve push him down and start choking him. He looked up at her as she was choking him and he had never seen her this mad.

"Eve! this means we will have grandkids!" winston yelled at his mate. She then stopped choking Humphrey and looked at Winston. She got of Humphrey, whom was breathing heavily, and smiled. She got him up and hugged both of them at once.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Eve said happily as Winston joined the hug.

"Should we tell the pack, or should we celebrate?" Winston said when everyone broke apart from the group hug.

"Let's let the pack find out, and when the pups come, then we will celebrate!" Humphrey said. Winston nodded and then they all hugged again and then Humphrey and Kate left.

"See? it wasnt all that bad was it?" kate asked, giggling.

"No, but of course i didnt expect her to tackle me!" Humphrey said. Kate giggled at this as the two walked back down the trail and admired the sun and the valley. They walked back to the den and decided to go on a walk through the woods. they walked back through the parts where they normally walked, but didnt notice the dark storm clouds. they were in one of the more unsearched areas of their territory.

Suddenly a raindrop hit right next to Kate. "I think we had better head home, these clouds look pretty dense." Kate said as the wind began to pick up. They turned around and ran, and already the rain was beggining to pick up. they ran as fast as they could back to the main area in the valley where their home was.

They ran until a tree crashed down right in front of them. they slid to a stop and knew they couldnt jump over the huge tree they began to run around it until a gust of wind blew them both over. they got up and realized the trail would be unfindable in this storm.

only seconds after they were blown down, a solid black wlf ran up to them.

"Come on! I have a shelter over here!" he yelled. Kate and Humphrey were thinking the same thing: I hope we can trust this wolf. they ran after him and he lead them to a hidden den. they ran inside and sat down. Humphrey looked at the wold who had just gotten them out of the storm.

He was jet black all over and had a dark neon purple color to his eyes. He had a build similar to Humphrey's, but looked a little bit more athletic. "Who are you?" humphrey asked.

** Who is this strange wolf and what is he doing in their territory without anyone knowing? stay tuned to find out! A/N: i know this story seems to be slow and boring but hang in there! I promise it will get better! probabaly starting from now. Stay tuned and Stay Classy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting sooner, but I just got swamped by school this week. Anyways, last chapter Humphrey and Kate **were saved by a stranger in a storm. Is this guy a friend or an enemy? Let's find out!**

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked. This stranger was a jet black wolf with deep neon violet eyes. He had a build like Humphrey's but a little more athletic.

"Well, its a long story." He said.

"Looks like we have a while, so go ahead." Humphrey said, looking outside at the nonstop rain.

"Very well then. When I was only a couple of months old, I lived somewhere. I don't really know where, but it had many trees, mountains, and jagged rocks. Much like here. I was taken away by humans from my parents.

"Huh, story of my life." Humphrey mumbled.

"I was put into some sort of pen that looked nothing like where I lived. The humans would pull out these black boxes and a light would flash at me. It was flash after flash after flash! It was horrible." He said as he looked at the ground, disgusted.

"That's it?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started." He chuckled. "So this went on for a while until I decided that that was enough."

"What did you do next?" Kate jumped up, then realized that she was getting too excited.

"I escaped. I jumped across the small cliff they had put there to keep me in." He continued, "They looked really surprised that I could jump that far. I ran away and had left for three weeks until they caught me again. I don't know how, because my patterns are rather untraceable. I was put back in that pen and the flashes were worse that night then they were the whole time I was there. I stayed for a while and wondered how I could have possibly been caught. The next week, I escaped again, only jumping off the top of the leaned over tree to the nearby cliff. I once again escaped and was going good until I somehow blacked out."

"And that's it?" Kate asked.

"Now don't worry, the storms not going to go away anytime soon so you might as well sit back while I take my time." He said, annoyed. "I awoke in the same darn pen again, only the tree wasn't there. There was a big rock wall near the back, and I figured I could make it out if I climbed it, but I finally found out how they found me two times in a row. They put a green band on my tail and they followed me. I climbed that rock wall and escaped that night. As soon as I made it a couple miles away, I bit through that band and I was never found again."

"Wow." Kate and Humphrey said.

"I then traveled north until I found what I thought looked like my home. Which would be this place. But I did learn to fight while I was there, I had to prove myself to the other wolves they had trapped there. They didn't want to come and I didn't care. So I left them behind. Anyway I made it here and I saw some of the wolves and none of them looked like anyone I knew. My parents really didn't take me to see anyone either so that didn't help. I was afraid I would be rejected by this pack so I his, and have been lucky to not have been found." He finished.

"Wow. That was a cool story, but that didn't answer my question. Who are you? What's your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, well you should have just said so." He replied.

"So what's your name?" Humphrey and Kate said

"Zane." He replied, with his head high and looking Humphrey straight in the eye.

"You know, Winston wouldn't mind another wolf joining the pack." Kate said.

"Really?" He said wagging his tail.

"Yeah, but maybe we should wait till tomorrow." Humphrey said poking his head out of the den while it was still raining.

The three laid down and just swapped stories with each other.

"Hey I never got you two's names." He said.

"Oh, I'm Kate and this is Humphrey." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay." Zane said, and with that, they all went to bed for the night.

**So now you know this stranger's name: Zane. He is my OC I know that there is already a Zane OC, but this one is different. He looks completely different. So he is a different wolf. Please review to increase the rate of the chapters and thanks! Stay classy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys! I am so sorry for the delay of chapters! The submit document button wasn't working for quite some time. I had to wait for it to be fixed to post a new chapter. (By the way, Zane doesn't know if he is an alpha or an omega, so he is sort of both). So anywho, last chapter you heard Zane's story. He had quite an adventure, and now let's continue it:**

Humphrey awoke in the hidden den, looking at an already awake Kate. She looked at him and smiled. Humphrey looked deeply into her undescribable amber eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes on Earth. She gave him a kiss on the. Cheek after saying:

"Good morning, handsome!" Kate said. Humphrey got up and stretched.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He said, giving her a passionate morning kiss. They embraced for a few more moments until they stopped. Humphrey looked into her eyes again. He felt as if he was the luckiest wolf on earth. He never knew that when he was a pup, he was a friend with someone who would later be his future mate.

"I'm so lucky to be mates with the funniest and most handsome wolf in the world!" Kate said, "Even though, he may mess things up at the worst time possible!" She growled at the end. Humphrey could tell that she was having another mood swing. She had been having them A LOT lately. He wondered how long these would last, but for now, he only smiled at her.

"Oh Humphrey I'm so sorry! Darn these mood swings!" She said, hanging her head and letting a tear fall from her eye. Humphrey shook his head and stepped up in front of Kate. He pulled her into a deep hug and she lifted her head in his arms.

"Kate, I will always love you, and I will never stop. I will never hurt you or allow anything to. You are the light of my world. And nothing could pull my love from you, not even mother nature herself." Humphrey said, pulling away and looking at her in the eyes. She smiled at him and they kissed again. They looked at Zane sleeping on the other side of the den.

"Sleeps like an omega!" Humphrey chuckled. Kate laughed at this and then they kissed again. They shared another few moments together.

"Are you two done yet?" Zane asked groggily.

"Maybe." Kate said, giving Humphrey one final kiss. Zane just grunted and then stretched. "Well, do we wanna go tell my parents that we have another wolf that would like to join our pack?" Kate asked.

"Well, I don-, I, I mean..." Humphrey could tell that he was nervous.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He said. And with that they left the hidden den and walked towards the center of the main grounds where the pack leaders den was. Many wolves looked with confused faces.

"How many wolves is Humphrey going to bring back to the pack?" Edgar asked. Kate shook her head.

"Why does he keep starring in these stories?" Kate asked, confused.

"He isn't. But apparently the author never told him." Humphrey said.

**3 1/2 Months Later**

Kate had Humphrey's pups, Eve fainted when she saw her grandkids. And then again when Winston told her that they were grandparents. Sebastian was let into the pack. It was very similar to when Ice, Ammy, and Angel were invited into the pack. Not much else had happened since then. But one day, Humphrey was feeling a little down in the dumps:

"Humphrey, what's the matter? You've done nothing but sit in here and sigh all day." Kate asked, concerned.

"Its nothing really, I just miss my brother. When we found out we were brothers, I felt as if I hadn't spent any time with him at all. I know we had, but we were in such shock that we felt changed." He said, sighing again.

"We will see them again. Maybe we can plan another vacation." She said snuggling up next to Humphrey.

"That sounds good, but the events from last time keep holding me back." He said, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. Then let's give them some time." She said. Humphrey nodded his head and looked to the horizon were the sun would soon be setting. Just then Ice and Ammy walked into the den.

"Hey guys!" Humphrey and Kate said.

"Hey!" Ammy said, hugging Kate.

"Hi!" Ice said.

"So what's up?" Humphrey asked.

"We just wanted to tell you guys that I am no longer Eve's medical apprentice! I am a fully trained medic now!" Ice said.

"Oh wow! That's great!" Kate said.

"That will come in handy when those rogue gangs decide to attack one wolf at a time. I really hate those wolves." Humphrey said.

"Are they the same wolves that followed Angel's father?" Ammy asked, getting worried.

"I doubt it. Most of them didn't think their leader was all there in the head." Humphrey said.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll get out of your hair then. Just wanted to inform you!" Ammy said. "Bye babe!" She said to her future mate. They were now engaged.

"See ya babe!" Ice said back, and the two went to separate dens, but would soon be living in the same one. Humphrey and Kate sat for a moment or two before Kate said:

"Let's go get our pups! Kate said, standing up.

"OK." He said, standing up as well and the two mates walked down to the meadow where the pups would normally play. They walked down the path and enjoyed each other's company. They arrived at the meadow and called for their pups:

"Claudette, Stinky, Runt! Come on, its time to go!" They said. Claudette was the sassy image of her mother, Stinky was like Humphrey but with Kate's leadership trait. Runt was the runt of the pack. He was always the one who would try anything, more of a daredevil really. The two stood there for a moment before being tackled to the ground by three pups. They laughed and jumped on their parents, playing. The family headed back up the trail to the den with Stinky and Runt on Humphrey's back and Claudette on Kate's.

"We got you guys, didn't we Dad?" Runt asked his father.

"You sure did!" Humphrey said, tickling him with his tail. He laughed and rolled around on his back. Humphrey was living the good life. He had a beautiful mate and family. Off in the distance, Hutch watched, with an angry scowl on his face. The five arrived at the den and the pups jumped off of their parent's backs, each of them yawning as they did.

"Kids, we need to discuss something with you before bed." Kate said, looking at the beautiful sunset and sighing. "Humphrey, why don't you tell them?" Kate asked.

"Aw come on! Do I have to?" Humphrey complained, giving Kate his puppy eyes. She only made a warning by giving him an angry- serious look. "Okay then," he said, straightening up, "kids, recently there have been some strange wolves sighted along the boarders of the united pack's territory. They are not friendly. They will either hurt you or kidnap you. Do not talk to them. If you see them, come and tell us immediately. Or tell one of the head alpha's. But be warned, try any games with this and your grounded for a week. We are not going to play the little boy who cried wolf!" Humphrey said sternly. The pups looked at him, confused.

"Look, what your father is saying is that the head alphas are there to help, not to be a part of your games. Okay?" She said, smiling.

"Okay Mom! Good night guys!" They all said.

"Good night my angels." Kate said, snuggling up next to them.

"Good night kids." Humphrey said, laying down next to Kate as the moon began to show its unending light on the valley of jasper park. They were all a happy family. But none of them were ready for what was going to happen the next day.

**So NOW the story is going to speed up. So what will happen tomorrow? Leave your best guess in a review. I greatly appreciate your review. I need them for inspiration. Thank you. See ya later! Stay Classy! No seriously I mean it. stay classy.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys! I would have posted sooner but my parents decided that they would unplug the Wif I every night. But tonight they didn't so guess what? I'm cramming! Well I guess I'll just shut up about my personal life like I said I would and get rolling. Last chapter, you heard about the rogue wolves near jasper, and that there was going to be a bit of a surprise in the morning. Here we go!**

Zane woke in his dedenrealizing how dry his new den was compared to his other den since it wasn't under a tree. Looked outside. His dark neon purple eyes where the only thing visible in his den. He got up and stretched, then walked towards the entrance. He walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, only to be interrupted by Candu.

"MOVE!" He yelled as he led a group of wolves with a heavily wounded black and grey wolf on their backs. Zane jumped to the side as they passed.

"Nothing like a little excitement in the morning, is there?" Zane mumbled to himself as he followed them to Ice's medical den. He watched as the pure white medic ran out of his den and let them set the stranger in the den. They waited outside except for Candu. Zane walked inside and stood a distance from the stranger.

"Get... Humphrey." She said. Candu looked confused and turned to Zane.

"Uuhh, whatever your name is, go get Humphrey!" He said, in a stressed tone. Zane didn't waste any time.

"Yes sir!" He said, and ran out of the den, but heard a compliment from Candu: "Good kid." Zane ran up to Humphrey's den and met Kate at the entrance.

"Zane! What's the matter?" She said with a smile but then concern when she saw that he was in a hurry. He calmed down a bit and took a breath.

"We need Humphrey in the medical den immediately!" He said. Humphrey was playing with the kids and heard his name. He walked up to Zane.

"What for?" He said. Zane just shook his head.

"I don't really know. Just come on!" He said. Humphrey nodded and he got the kids rounded up and said for Kate to follow. He could only wonder what it was this time. Last time he was called to something, he had to go on this big and stressful adventure. He reached Ice's den and saw Eve at the entrance.

"Eve, could you watch the kids for a moment?" Humphrey asked, and when she nodded, he said to the pups, "stay with grandma for a bit OK? I have to see what's wrong." He said as they jumped off of his back. "OK dad!" They said as they hugged Eve and she hugged them back. Humphrey walked into the den with Kate and Zane on each side of him. The girl was now sitting up and she had Ice covering up her wounds with herbs and leaves.

"You asked for me?" He asked. The girl looked up and saw Humphrey. She had amazing, smooth, calm red eyes.

"Yes, I did. I came to tell you a message... from Sebastian, your brother." She said as she winced in pain but pinned her eyes on Zane. She noticed him looking at her and she blushed a little. Humphrey on the other hand, was in shock. This was the first time he had heard from Sebastian since he came home from their trip.

"He said," she paused for a moment, "he said that they need to come here, to jasper. They are being invaded by rogue wolves, they formed a pack, and they have scouts all over. I was attacked by a small group of them." She said, in a a weak voice.

"Th-they can't come yet! We don't have enough dens for another pack!" Humphrey said, stuttering.

"They... are already on their... way." She said before losing consciousness. Humphrey was thinking like mad. "What could this mean?" He thought in his head, "how much trouble are they in? How much trouble are we in?" He thought.

"Humphrey, what do we do?" Kate asked. She was thinking as well.

"We have to make room for them. We don't have a choice." Humphrey said.

"How? We have no more room to make new dens." Candu said. He looked confused as to how Humphrey was going to get past that problem.

"What about the mountain on the other side of the valley? We haven't done anything to that side yet." Humphrey said.

"Good thinking sir." He said then shook his head due to the fact that he was taking orders from an omega. Candu rallied up a group of some of the wolves to go over to the other side and make preparations for the new pack. They all dispersed out the den except Zane, Humphrey, Eve, Kate, the pups, Ice, and the still unknown wolf.

"Hey kids, would you like to stay at grandma's tonight?" Kate asked. They kept in joy and said, "Yes!" All at the same time, wagging their tails. They went home with Eve and Kate started back up to their den.

"Zane, stay here and help Ice if he needs it. When she wakes up, come get me." Humphrey said, following Kate out the den.

"Yes sir!" Zane said. Humphrey smiled and walked out. Ice and Zane exchanged glances and shook paws.

"My name's Zane." He said looking at the Snow white wolf. "Ice, pleased to meet you!" He said shaking Zane's paw.

"Do need anything?" Zane asked. Ice just shook his head and chuckled. "A break." Ice said, "its been non stop ever since those rogues have been attacking us almost every day. As soon as one wolf is out, another is in." He chuckled. They sat there for a few hours and chatted. The girl began to stir.

"Shoot, I need to get those bandages off of her." Ice said. He turned around to his tools. "Now were in the world did I put my bear claw at?" He said digging around. Zane walked up to the girl while Ice's back was turned. On of the side of his paw, something razor sharp the same color as his eyes barely came out. He cut the bandages off of the girl, careful not to hurt her. He pulled it back into his wolf arm and told Ice:

"I got it." He said, pulling off her bandages. Her wounds where alreadystarting to come together. "Wow, those herbs work quick." He said looking at her cuts from the attack.

"Dang, you must have some sharp claws, but yeah, these herbs can be a life saver or a killer. Just depends on the mix." Ice said. The girl opened her eyes to see Zane at the side of the den. She tried to stand but Ice stopped her.

"You need to rest now. You will be on your feet by tomorrow." Ice said. She nodded and later back down.

"By the way, what is your name? You lost consciousness before we could ask you." Zane asked. Looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Raven. I'm a scout for Sebastian's pack. I'm also a messenger." She seemed delighted to talk to Zane. He was a very handsome wolf too.

"I had better go get Humphrey. He wanted to talk to her some more." Zane said. He ran out the den and saw him on the other side of the valley talking to Candu. He ran down the mountain path and he couldn't think about anything other than Raven. He felt something he had never felt in him before.

Zane ran across the valley over to Zane. "Humphrey, Raven's awake." Zane said when Candu left. "Who?" Humphrey asked. "The girl, she's awake."

"Oh, I'll be right over." Humphrey said. He ran to the medic's den and saw her laying down in a corner. "Hey, can I ask you a few more questions?" Humphrey saidmwith Zane by his side.

"Sure." She said. "Okay, so how many wolves are coming?" Humphrey asked. "About 20. The rogues practically brainwashed the majority of Sebastian's pack. Now his loyal family and friends are following him here. They also convinced that huge wolf that you fought too. So they have a mass army of rogues." She told him everything that she knew. Humphrey cursed under his breath at the sound of his brother's pack being brainwashed.

"Thank you. You are a great help to us." Humphrey said. He walked back up to his den. Zane stayed there for a moment. Before asking Ice a question.

"What else does she need?" Zane asked. Ice just told him that all she needed was to rest and heal.

"Hey, Raven. You can stay in my den if you want. A-a-at least until you can walk on your own." Zane said, blushing a little. She blushed and thought for a minute.

"Okay. Thank you...um, what's your name?" She asked. "Zane." Zane said gratefully. Zane and ice picked her up and carried her to Zane's den. Zane did most of the work because he was bigger than Ice, and Raven barely had to move he legs to walk. And that night, she slept happily across from Zane in his den.

**Well guys what do you think? Please leave a review, it will help me get better at posting chapters. So there obviously is some chemistry between Zane and Raven. But what was that that came out of Zane's paw? Find out in later chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys what is up, it is flackcannon here and I decided to give you a little treat this weekend by giving you another chapter! Please if you read this story, follow it so I know that I have at least someone who reads it. Thanks! Last chapter, Raven, (another one of my OC's), entered the story and put stress on everyone by telling them the news of Humphrey's brother's pack headed their way. What happens next?**

Zane looked over at Raven late into the night. She looked like an angel. Zane had seen wolves with red eyes before. Jagged, angered, intense. But her's where different. They were calm and smooth as could be. She was sleeping with a starstruck look on her amazing face. Zane had liked a couple females in his time. But when he looked into her eyes, something drew a line between her and the other female wolves. He respected her, though he knew not if she was an alpha or an omega, such as the way he was.

She had the appearance of a hidden angel, the playfulness of an omega, and the hardiness and responsibility of an alpha. Zane looked at her one last time before he finally walked to the opposite side of his den to make sure that no one would get the wrong idea.

The following morning:

Humphrey had never been this stressed in his life. They had enough dens for all of his brother's pack, and they had more than enough caribou to support the entire united packs and the new pack. But just the simple fact of the state and safety of his brother's and his own pack. Humphrey was in his den, pacing, thinking. Kate was worried and told the kids to go on and play, but come back for feeding time. The three musketeers bolted out of their home and went straight to the meadow.

"Humphrey," Kate said, pausing for a moment, "they're going to be okay. You need to just calm down, and wait for them to get here. They are probably getting close by now." She said comforting Humphrey.

"You're right. I'm only making it worse by stressing over it. They should be here anytime today or tomorrow." Humphrey said. He walked over to Kate and gave her a quick kiss goodbye and went to check on Zane. He was going to later go check on the girl that had arrived the day before.

Deep in the woods: 5 miles south of Jasper Park:

"Sir, we've located the travelers and they will arrive at the United Packs at dusk. We could take them all out before they even r-" said one wolf bowing down to an unknown leader.

"NO! We want to strike the fear into their hearts. Let them arrive. But before they do, we will attack the United packs before they get there. Then they will have no choice but to stay. Then we will take over their lands. I want it as a command post for us when we decide to take over the rest of northern Canada." Said a wolf on a throne of stone in the middle of a large cave. All that could be seen was the large scar on the side of his red and black muzzle. He had an odd color code to him, but he was to be feared.

He was a warlord that wanted to take over the entire country of Canada. So far he had a small portion of the eastern side. His name was so secretive, he killed anyone who ever spoke it.

"How many of our 400 wolves shall we send in?" He asked, still with nose to the ground.

"Just 30, we should be able to take it over easily if we attack with the element of surprise." He said. And with that, the wolf that was bowing left without making a sound.

Back at the United Packs:

"Zane? You in there?" Humphrey called into Zane's den. Zane walked out and greeted Humphrey. "Anything new on the girl?" Humphrey asked, wondering if she had anything else that could help them.

"Her name is Raven. So far nothing new." Zane said. He smiled at Humphrey and wondered why he needed to see her again.

"Oh, well I'm going to go to Ice's den and talk to her. Wanna come along?" Humphrey asked. Zane looked back into his den and saw her just starting to stand up.

"Actually, she's in here." Zane said, walking inside. Humphrey followed. "Oh. Well that's nice and Dandy." He said. The two walked inside as Raven began stretching. The two smiled at her and she returned the smile, sitting up.

"Good morning!" Zane and Humphrey said at the same time. They exchanged confused looks. "Good morning!" Raven said, sitting down. She looked at her injuries and had a surprised look on her face.

"Wow, I didn't know that herbs could do so much help!" She somehow had no scars that could be seen by the naked eye. They were all covered up with fur. She seemed confused when she saw this.

"Oh yeah, Ice said something about an herbal mixture that could grow furr over the areas it was applied." Zane said.

"Really, I'll have to thank him for that!" Raven said. She smiled at Zane and he returned the favor. Humphrey asked her if there was anything else that they should know for preparation of his brother's pack's arrival. She said there was nothing else and Humphrey left. Raven looked at Zane and he looked at her.

"So what do you normally do?" Raven asked. Zane was surprised by her question. "Well, I really don't have a job or anything. But I do little tasks here and there for the alphas, go and help with group things, or just try to be as handy as I can." Zane said cheerfully.

"Oh that sounds fun! So what are you? An alpha or an omega?" Raven asked. Zane tried to think of a way to explain this without confusing her.

"Well I'm sort of both. I can eat with the alphas or the omegas, it just depends on if I hunt or not. I have just about no requirements expected from me, so I guess they just respect me. I don't really get in their way and they think I'm alright." Zane explained.

"Wow! That's cool, I've never met anyone like you before. Your life must feel free!" She said. She then later down and Zane realized that she was panting. "Are you alright? You seem like you've just ran several miles." Zane asked.

"I don't know. I just got tired I guess. Its probably my body healing." She shrugged it off. "Let me get you some food. You'll heal faster." Zane said. Both of them blushed a little. "Okay, thanks!" She said. Zane walked off towards this morning's kill. He had helped and the alphas were almost done. Zane couldn't stop thinking about that girl Raven. She sure was beautiful, and she was very polite. Zane grabbed some caribou meat and turned to run back to his den when he saw a strange wolf heading towards the center of the territory. He looked around and saw the alphas charge into the valley at a mass of strange wolves. There was a war. Right there. Right then.

5 minutes back:

Runt and the other two in his gang ran into Humphrey's den, all three of them skidding to a stop. Eve was in their den along with Winston, Humphrey, and Kate. "Mom! Dad! There's some strange wolves headedn here right now!" Runt said. The other two trying to catch their breath. "The rogues." Winston said, "Eve, take all the pups in the entire pack up to our den, and stay with them. We have to fight to protect the valley. Humphrey and Kate nodded and ran out the den with Winston. By this time,all the alphas were charging at the rogues.

Back with Zane:

Zane saw one of the rogues begin to approach his den. He dropped his meat and ran faster than any wolf that was his size could. Raven couldn't fight for herself. She was too weak from her injuries. Zane had to defend her. He ran up the side of the mountain because the trail would take too long. He jumped on top of the ledge of the trail.

"Help!" Raven cried from inside the den. The rogue slowly walked inside. "No one is going to save you now!" He growled. Raven only tried to crawl to the back of the den. Zane jumped onto the trail and ran into the den. When Zane had helped make the den, he made it cylindrical. He ran up the right wall of his den, and jumped off the ceiling, doing a corkscrew in mid air. Out of his left paw came the strange object from before, only it was a blade that was as long as his leg. It had the same neon purple glow that his eyes did, but had a water surface- like look to it.

It fully extended in mid air and he brought his paw out to the side of him. The blade swung down beneath him in his mid air spin and cut the rogue right through the backbone with a single cut. Zane landed on the ground on three legs, his left front leg extended to the side. He landed in front of the rogue, which fell over dead behind him. Hisblade by some strange force had not gotten any blood on it.

Raven only looked at him surprised as Zane drew in his sword and picked up the wolf and threw him over the cliff. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Raven cried into Zane's chest. She cried as if someone had just saved her from an absolute death. Oh wait. Someone just did. Anywho, Zane brought her over to the back of his den and he layed down with her next to him. She cuddled up next to him in fear of another wolf coming in and trying to kill them. She placed he head into his chest as it began to rain outside.

The attack had failed. But there were losses on both sides, because the 30 attackers were killed. All but one. And 3 of their alphas were injured badly during the fight. They had a hostage of the rogues.

**So now you know part of Zane's secret. And now is there hope for Zane and Raven? Why did they take a hostage? Could this be a good thing or a bad thing for the fate of the pack? Leave a review on your opinion or what you think is going to happen next. Just PLEASE leave a review! I don't care if its good or bad, just leave a review for more treats like this surprise chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys! So here is chapter 8! Last chapter you learned a little more about Zane. Also, the United Packs have a hostage. Could this be an advantage or a sentence to death for them? Let's see what happens.**

Back before the fight:

Humphrey and Kate followed Winston down the path as they charged behind their alphas. They reached the summit and ran on level ground towards the battle. They only thought about one thing when they arrived: stay alive and stay close. They reached the edge of the battle and they looked around. There were 25 of them. If not thirty. They ran past a couple of wolves fighting as they ran deeper into battle.

Humphrey looked to his left as a wolf tackled him to the ground. Humphrey looked up as it was opening its jaws to bite down on his neck. Garth suddenly flew over the wolf and bit its neck, sending it flying off of Humphrey. Kate helped Humphrey up and Garth let go of the now dead enemy.

"Thanks." Humphrey said, reluctant and staying alert. They exchanged glances and Garth told him not to mention it. The three continued through the fight, grabbing wolves and throwing them off of their pack members. Fighting any of the wolves that attacked them.

Out of the corner of Humphrey's eye, crawled out the largest wolf that he had ever saw. It was brutally throwing wolves out of his way with his massive paws. He was a few inches taller than Garth and was all gray. He spotted the group and ran towards them. Kate didn't seem to notice. He ran right for them, jumping over several wolves to get to them.

"Kate watch out!" Humphrey said, jumping out of the way. The giant hit Garth out of the way, and lunged for Kate. He landed just in front of her and threw her on the ground. Humphrey jumped up and screamed at the huge enemy.

"Let go of my mate!" Humphrey said, growling and getting ready to jump on top of him.

"This worthless weakling of a pup is your mate?" He asked Kate, "Huh, he don't look like he's worthy enough for somebody as pretty as you." Kate struggled as she tried to get away from him. "Tell you what, I'm gonna take you back to the place after I kill this little coyote!" He laughed in a deep booming voice. Humphrey suddenly turned to a rage, getting lower and growling even louder. He hasn't been this angry since Garth told him that he wasn't good enough for Kate, but that's another story.

Humphrey jumped up and bit the side of the beast's neck. It lost its balance and looked up at its attacker. Humphrey let go as the gray beast swung his claws at him. He dodged them and then went for the throat. He bit down hard, drawing much blood instantly. It began to choke, stagger, and lose it's balance. Humphrey jumped off of him. It looked at him one last time, then it jumped at him. Humphrey only ducked and the once terrifying nightmare crashed its head into a tree. It had choked on it own blood while snapping it's neck. By this time, the battle was over.

It began to rain as Garth, Winston, Candu, and Hutch began dragging a wolf towards the center of the territory

"We better see what this is about." Humphrey said, helping Kate to her feet. She hugged him and stayed close to his side.

"How did you do that?" She asked looking at Humphrey, still close to his side. "Well, you know when Garth basically said that I wasn't good enough for you? It was sort of a situation like that. But I took your mothers advice." He replied.

"And what was that?" She asked confused.

"Go for the throat, but I let go." He said as Kate giggled.

A few hours later:

Zane was in his den. Raven was sound asleep next to him. He had to find out what the point of the attack was. He looked at her and wondered what to do and how to get out of the den and making sure that she didn't freak out when she noticed that he was gone. He remembered that she needed some food so he wrote a note in the dirt. He went and grabbed another piece of the dead caribou and brought it back to the den. He left and went to find Humphrey.

He walked up the path to Humphrey and Kate's den. He looked inside and saw nobody in there. He walked back down the path and was about to head over to the other side were the preparations for Sebastian's pack had been made until he heard someone yell.

"For the last time! Who sent you and why did you attack us?!" Humphrey yelled in a den that had been dug in a circular shape. The solid black wolf's legs where tied up with leaves and vines. He didn't answer. Humphrey just turned and left frustrated with Kate by his side.

Zane was walking near the 'public' den when Humphrey and Kate walked out. "What's the matter?" Zane asked.

"We have a hostage and he won't tell us anything. We've tried everything to male him talk but he's just locked up." He did, quite a bit of frustration in his voice. Zane thought for a moment.

"Let me see if I can get him to talk." Zane said. Humphrey only looked at Zane like he was crazy.

"Go ahead and be my guest! He probably won't say anything so don't get your hopes up." Humphrey said, following Zane into the den. Zane walked in and looked at the wolf.

"Speak." Zane said. "Ah, so you actually made it out without the humans killing you did you?" He said.

"Jack? Why are you here? Why did you attack us?" Zane said shocked as everyone else looked at the two.

"Well I'm not going to tell you that. But I'm really surprised that you made it out of their laboratory on your last escape." Jack said, cocky. "What is he talking about?" Humphrey asked Zane.

Zane ignored him and jumped at Jack, pinning him to the wall. "Now listen here you piece of shit!" Zane yelled as his blade came out of his left paw. Everyone's jaw dropped. "You answer my question or so help me I'll cut your throat without a second thought!" He screamed in Jack's face, placing his neon purple blade across his neck.

"Whoa! Take it easy! Just- just- calm down!" Jack said, obviously willing to talk now.

"Not until you answer my question!" Zane growled.

"Alright. So, I'm here because I was sent to take over this territory. We were sent by Goth. He is our leader. We are the rogues. Goth is a warlord that can kill anyone in the blink of an eye! He has an army of 400 wolves. You don't stand a chance. He has persuaded many wolves to join him on his conquest." He finished. Still scared of what Zane might do to him.

Just then, Raven walked through the entrance. She saw what was going on. By this time, Zane had his blade back in his paw. She seemed to be getting along okay and was pretty much as good as new.

"Hey Raven, how are you?" Zane said. She smiled at him and told him that she was doing better. She walked up close to him and looked at the interrogation. They sat in silence taking in what Jack had said. Suddenly Ice had run into the room.

"Humphrey, we lost one of our own. I tried my best to save him, but he lost too much blood and has passed on." He said, with a sadness on his face. Raven heard the previous explanation from jack, and thought of a way to send a message to Goth. Humphrey was in a rage.

"They kill one of us, we kill 30 of them." Zane understood. "You didn't kill 30 of us, I'm still aliv-" Jack said, stopping and realizing what she was saying. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys hold on! You can't kill me, I just answered your question!"

"He's right. But we can put him in the imprisonment den." Garth said. Jack only showed a look of fear. Garth walked up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out. They carried him to the imprisonment den and threw him in, untying him and rolling the stone back. It had a hole near the top that was used for air.

"Why was he talking about you in a lab? And what was that sword?" Humphrey asked Zane.

"Remind me to tell you later." He said before turning to Raven. "Hi!" She said.

"Hey! I was meaning to ask you a question. Would you like to find a den of your own?" He asked, smiling politely.

"I think I'm fine right were I'm at." She said, smiling at him and then kissing him on his cheek. She turned around and headed towards his den. Zane stood there in shock, still taking in what had happened.

"I think she likes you!" Humphrey said. Zane then shook his head realizing he was daydreaming and saw a bunch of about 20 wolves walking towards them. With a black wolf with glowing orange eyes leading them. "Who are they?" Zane asked.

"That my friend would be Sebastian and his pack!" Humphrey said, starting to run towards them.

** So, Sebastian and his pack made it back. And the United packs have a hostage. They now know of the true enemy. Goth. He is a very shadowy figure. Oh and answer my pole that I recently put out. Should they invade Goth's lair or wait and see if they can make a bargain? See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been so stressed lately, and I'm single! How is that even possible? Anyways here is ch. 9!**

Sebastian's pack had arrived the previous day. They had traveled for the past week in order to get here. They filed into their dens that were made for them. The next day was a feast. It was a very special event, because even the omegas were allowed to eat with the alphas.

"Oh Humphrey! This is going to be great!" Kate said. They were the first few who walked down the path to the feast. Their pups followed closely behind.

"It is! And I get to spend breakfast with the most amazing alpha ever." He said slyly. He gave Kate a passionate kiss, enjoying every moment. Their kiss was broken up by the pups speaking up.

"Ew! Dad! Come on!" They all said at the same time. They pretended to make gagging sounds as their parents chuckled.

"Hey, one day, all three of you will have to do it too!" Humphrey teased, and the pups giggled as they continued their way down the main path towards the feast.

At the end of the line of wolves with Zane and Raven:

"Its a beautiful morning!" Raven said. The two looked at the sky, walking side by side. They were walking at the end of the line of wolves, and there were no more wolves but them.

"It is!" Zane said, and the two continued down the path in silence for a moment. Zane thought for a second, and spun around to face Raven. She was extremely confused.

"Raven, there is something you should since you arrived, things have been a little different. I felt it when I first met you." Zane said. Raven was concerned and even more confused.

"What are you saying?" She asked, worried.

"Raven, I love you. I will always protect and love you, and never stop loving you with all of my heart." He said. Raven only began to tear up. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Zane was confused, no idea what this meant. He only held her close until he heard her say something.

"I love you too!" She whispered into his ear. Zane then pulled her out of his hug, and they began their walk back down to the feast, a bit closer than before.

Back with Humphrey and Kate:

"Hey Sebastian! How's a going!" Humphrey said as he, Kate, and the pups walked up. "You guys can go play." Kate said to the pups. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt all grinned and ran off.

"Good! Me and Katelyn are married now!" Sebastian said, nudging her. They smiled and scooted closer. Katelyn has a solid gold colored fur with black paws, face, the tip of her tail, and markings on her back. Sebastian was solid black with blazing orange eyes.

"Hi!" Kate and Katelyn said, hugging.

"Good! Well we're glad to have you guys here!" Humphrey said. Just then Zane and Raven walked up.

"Hey guys!" They said.

"Hey Raven! Good to see you made it!" Sebastian said.

"Hi Sebastian! I was attacked by those rogue wolves just before I got here. I was out for a couple of days." She said.

"Oh my gosh,are you alright?" Katelyn asked, worried about her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine! Ice used some herbs and I was up and around in a few days." She said.

"Good. Speaking of Ice, were is he? I haven't seen him since you guys left and went back home." Sebastian said,looking around.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a few days." Humphrey said. But the two got their answer when Winston spoke up.

"Today not only do we..." Winston looked around. No one was paying attention. "Eve, if you don't mind." Eve nodded and Winston covered his ears.

"EVERY ONE SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE A CARIBOU'S ANTLER UP YOUR REAR END AND MAKE YOU VOMIT IT OUT THE OTHER!" She yelled. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and watched.

"Thank you Eve. As I was saying, today not only do we celebrate the merging of another pack, but a marriage as well!" Winston stepped aside to reveal Ice and Ammy on the same rock that Kate and Humphrey were married on. Everyone either watched in awe or shock from what Eve had said. The two first accepted each other's scent. Then they nibbled on each others ear. Finally they rubbed noses. The crowd that had recovered cheered and the couple than left the spotlight and everyone continued what they were doing.

"Come on, I want to find my parents." Raven said. They then took off in search for her parents. They weaved in and out of wolves that were eating and talking until Raven ran up to two wolves.

"Mom, Dad!" She said, hugging them. "Hey! How are you!" They said they parted and her father asked who Zane was.

"I'm Zane." He said, shaking his paw.

"John." he said. "Are you..." Her mother, Cassy said.

"He's my boyfriend." Raven said. John glared at Zane. "Zane and I are going to take a little walk behind the hill." He said.

"Okay." Raven said. The two disappeared behind the hill, far enough away from the feast.

"Alright Zane. Question one. Do you respect my daughter?" He asked firmly.

"Yes I do. She is a beautiful girl, and I never would hurt her. If anything I will protect her with all of my heart." Zane said.

"Good, now what was your puphood like? Who were your parents?" He asked as his second question.

"I don't really know who my parents were. I was taken from them by humans when I was a pup." He said. John then was shocked. He sat there for a moment.

"Wait here." He said. Zane sat down and John ran back to the feast. Zane thought what on Earth was the problem. John returned a few minutes later with a female wolf. Zane saw and they both froze. Zane had a flashback.

He was riding upon his father's back, they were walking back to their den. He saw his mother next to his father. She was solid black with a white tip at the end of her tail, white paws, and white ears. His flashback ended.

"Mom?" Zane said. He stood there in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

** Oh my freaking gosh, I don't even want to try to express the anger I have right know! My parents think that its a good idea to save money by shutting off the WiFi every night. Tonight though, they forgot. So here is chapter 10! Starting from last chapter:**

"Mom?" Zane said. He starred at the wolf that John had brought to him. He didn't move an inch, and then she responded.

"Zane?" She said. She quickly ran towards him and he to her. They hugged and both teared up. They looked at each other and wondered how in the world they both ended up together again in the midst of all that was happening.

"I missed you so much!" She squeaked out, in between sobs. "I missed you too!" Zane said as they continued hugging. Their tears had gone away, and they pulled back from each other.

"But wait, where's Dad?" Zane asked. His mother (Clare) began to tear up again. She turned away from Zane, forgetting what had happened. She began to cry and weep at his remembrance. Zane was confused. John too looked like he had been deeply hurt. He walked over to Zane and sat next to him. He placed his black paw on his shoulder.

"Zane, it hurts me that this is going to be the worst moment of your life. When those rogue wolves attacked our home, your father tried to protect his family, as well as the pack. When the third wolf walked in to his den, he was still fighting the second. He was attacked by the third wolf by a solid white wolf with a black head. He had some sort of a sharp weapon, and he killed your father. He was the leader of the rogues." John finished, tears coming out of his eyes. Zane shook his head in disbelief, his vision beginning to blur from the tears.

"No! He can't be!" He said, he looked at both of them, all of them crying.

"I'm sorry Zane. He fought so hard to try to see you again." Clare sobbed. Zane turned and ran towards the party, still crying. He ran right in the middle of the feast, and was headed towards home. He was coming near to Raven, who was talking to her mother.

"Hey Zane!" She said, but confused when he ran right past her. She watched him run up the main trail and into his den. "Wait here Mom, I'll be back." She said, walking back to Zane's den.

Zane lay there, in the back of the den, sobbing. Raven peeked her black and white head in. She saw Zane facing the back of the den. Raven padded in and layed down next to him. Zane felt her soft warm fur, and calmed down a little. He put his head on her front legs in front of her. She put her head on top of his, and he stopped sobbing.

"What happened?" Raven asked. "I just learned that my father died before you guys left." He said. Raven sat in shock. She didn't know how much pain he was in because she still had both of her parents. "Its going to be okay." She said. Holding him.

"How? How could it possibly going to be okay? My dad died recently, we have these rogues, and now we are having a feast when we should be on guard for any more rogues!" Zane stood up, pacing back and forth. He then thought of something. "I need to know more." He said. "Come on, we're going to see jack." Zane said. She nodded and got up.

They both ran out the den and to the jail den. The two guards stopped them. "What do you want Zane?" Asked Candu. Zane seemed shocked that he had such an attitude towards him.

"We need to speak with the prisoner. It's urgent." Zane said, looking him level in the eye.

"Make it quick." he said almost disgusted that Zane was in his presence. They nodded and walked into the prisoners den.

"Hey! If it isn't the hero of the pack! Never where he is truly needed!" Jack said, laughing. Zane growled at him. Raven stuck close to his side.

"Shut up Jack. We need to ask you a couple more questions." Zane said.

"Go ahead and try, I'm like a safe, I'm not saying a word." He chuckled. "I think you should keep in mind that you only have so many breaths before we tie you up and toss you into bear territory or I kill you myself." Zane said, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Okay then, that's quite the key you have there. What do you want to know?" He said.

"Where is Goth hidding?" He asked. Jack thought for a minute. "Well I'm dead anyways so here you have it: Goth is bidding near a series of dens about atracks, miles east of here. The humans have several buildings near his base I guess you would call it. They have them built right next to the tracks, and are invisible to the naked eye, but can be found if you use your senses." Jack said. Zane and Raven looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks." Zane said, and they turned to leave. Jack laughed. "Hey Zane, your girlfriends got a beautiful ass on her. Keep it safe." Zane wheeled around and picked his weak body up by the throat. "WHAT?!" Zane said.

"Nothing!" He choked out. Zane threw Jack's head to the ground and began to leave. "Oh and another thing, when your father was killed, I was the second wolf. I could have easily killed him, but Goth wanted him and you to suffer, so he killed him by slowly cutting his throat." Jack laughed once again. That was going to be his last laugh of his life.

Zane threw Jack against the wall and opened his glowing magenta colored sword from his paw. He slit Jack's throat and threw him on the floor. "And you shall die the same way, only much quicker." Zane said, wipping his sword towards the wall, getting the blood off of it, and bringing it back in.

Raven was a little shocked at what had happened. Zane turned around and faced her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and the two went back to the party.

**So guys what do you think? Now jack is dead and you have met Zane's mother. It's about 11:30 at night right now so good night! See you next time with ch. 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

** hey guys! It's been a while I know, but school just got out and I left for vacation, but my tablet broke before I left! Made me a little dissapointed. Two tablets later, I find one that functions CORRECTLY. Anyway enough tosh tosh and since we are all fine and dandy let's get started!**

Humphrey and Kate continued their conversation at the feast. It was almost noon, and they were enjoying themselves. This was the first time they had eaten together since they got back from their trip. They were still accompanied by Sebastian and Katelyn. Ice and Ammy padded towards their rock-table that held their food.

"Congratulations guys!" Kate said as she hugged Ammy. The three guys brother shook paws and chimed in with the congrats.

"So Ice, now that you have your mate are you going to go full time medic with Eve?" Humphrey asked and everyone looked at him.

"Well... ah, I don't know I'll thi-" Ice was interrupted by Ammy's angry stare. "Yep! Definitely going full time!" He straightened up.

Everyone laughed. "Oh come on Ice! Eve's not that bad!" Kate said and everyone cracked up. Ammy stopped looking at Ice angrily when he agreed. They continued to chat for a while, catching up and sharing stories. What no one noticed was the dark presence. It watched and lurked in the shadows as everyone feasted and began to head to their dens. It was alone, but a large grin grew upon its face.

Zane and Raven walked out of the prison den. The two guards looked watched them walk out, completely oblivious of what just happened inside. They began to walk back to the feast and kept a low, quiet conversation.

"So what is that thing that comes out of your paw?" Raven asked. Zane looked at her and stopped.

"You mean this thing?" Zane slowly pushed it out of his paw. The glowing magenta colored blade lightly lit up their faces. She looked at it in awe. Raven looked into Zane's eyes. They were the same color as the blade. "Well, it's a blade that can only come out at my will. When I was taken from my home as a pup, the humans put me in a lab with that monster Jack. They put me to sleep as I guess they somehow put a new muscle in my arm that pushes out and retracts it. I'very lived with it most of my life." He put it away and looked at Raven. She was looking at him in amazement.

"It's even gotten bigger since I got it. I guess it grows as I grow." He said as he looked at his paw.

Raven smiled. "You know what else has gotten bigger?" She asked looking at him.

Zane was confused as to what she was saying. "Your heart. It's as beautiful as the bright blue sky!" She smiled.

Zane smiled at her. He pulled her into a deep hug. They hugged for a few moments before they broke apart. Zane looked into her eyes, smiling. He then frowned.

"Something's not right." Zane said. Raven was confused. "What do you mean?" She said concerned.

"Come on!" Zane said and the two ran back to the feast.

back at the feast:

Humphrey looked up from the conversations and heard gasping from the crowds. "What going on?" He said as the rest of the group looked up. There on one of the rock tables stood a white shadow. He had dark menacing, yellow eyes. She was white with a black head.

"Yes, many of you may know me, but to those of you who dont, I am Goth. It is advised that you all fall under my command without any hostility." He said looking around at everyone. The new members shook in fear and the original just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh and one more thing-" He was interrupted by ones intrance. Zane and Raven showed up and saw what was happening. "Ah, you must be Zane! I've heard many things about you! Hero of the laboratory! And escapee of the unescapable!"

"And you must be Goth, evil warlord of the north. Figured that you would show up to a private feast. We honestly didn't invite you to the party because nobody wanted to see your horrible paint job that your father did when you were born." Zane smirked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh Zane! I'm shocked that you ever made it into this sorry excuse for a pack. I figured that you wouldn't want anyone to see how big of a mess you had gotten yourself in. Not to mention hoa horrible you are with people." It was Goth's turn to smirk. Raven growled at Goth.

"At least he knows how to help make a good one, unlike you. Destroying families and homes, torturing wolves, causing war, you and that creep Jack!" She said. Goth growled now. He kept his smirk though.

"Speaking of my friend Jack, where is he?" He said. Zane froze and bit his lip.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! Nothing but smooth sailing!**

Zane stood there, wondering if he should tell the truth or lie. Raven looked at him, scared. They both knew what their answer should be. If they lied, it could cause a war in only a matter of hours. If they told them the truth, they might be able to hold it back. Zane almost choked on the words.

"He's dead." He said. Goth looked at him as if he had said nothing.

"How did he die?" Goth asked, still expressionless.

"I killed him. He insulted me and my significant other, as well as the rest of the pack." Zane said, not looking away from Goth. Goth then began to smile.

"Did you think that Jack was of any importance to me? You merely did me a favor! That nuisance may have been my right hand man, but he was untrustable. I still have a left hand man though! So all is good in those terms. In fact, I think that once I have complete control over this territory, you could serve as a worthy replacement! " He said, chuckling.

"I don't think so. And you will never rule over this territory, not as long as the United packs stand!" Zane yelled. And the rest of the wolves howled. Goth just grinned.

"When it's time, you will all see who stands." Goth said, beginning to leave. Zane was outraged by this. He began to run at Goth. He jumped and pushed out his blade. Goth noticed and spun around.

His entire arm had transformed into a glowing red and black sword with many points on the edge. He parried Zane's blade and they held a sword lock. Sebastian gasped and watched in shock.

"It can't be!" He said, looking at Goth. He noticed this and looked towards Sebastian.

"Ah yes, The Marker. What dreadful damage it can cause. Depending on the way it is handled. You see, not only do I have 400 wolves at my command, but also the human's. They discovered it with me after it crash landed near their laboratory. They discovered how to change it from an evil infectious rock to a weapon. It does come in handy when putting together an army I must say. And it looks bathing beautiful too." He devilishly smiled. Goth looked back at Zane and pushed him off. He fell on his back and looked up. Goth looked down at him.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice but to fall under my command." Goth said. Humphrey spoke up.

"There is always a choice." Humphrey said looking straight into Goth's eyes.

"Yes you are quite right, join me or die." Goth said as he turned and began to leave. And like the shadow that appeared, he disappeared into the trees and shrubbery. Everyone was looking at each other wondering what to do or what was going to happen next.

"Everyone go back to your dens or if you are an alpha you can help by staying on alert." Kate told everyone. And with that everyone who wasn't going to help with something returned to their dens. The omegas searched for food in case of an emergency.

Kate and Humphrey went back to their den and picked up the pups on the way. It was about noon and everyone was still shook up. They hurried to the den and settled the pups down.

"Babe, we need to talk." Kate said. Humphrey looked at the kids and nodded.

"Stay here. Mom and I are going to talk outside. And no eavesdropping!" He said. The pups went to the back of the den and kicked around a couple of berries and pinecones.

"We need to keep them safe." Kate said. "And how are we supposed to do that when thsee rogues keep showing up like this?" She asked. Humphrey sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think they are safe in the meadow anymore. Not if the rogues are jumping out of the shadows and scaring people." Humphrey looked at Kate.

"The only safe place for them that I know of other than here is my mother's." Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"Or my parent's den. They are good with kids, but I don't know how they would feel about us dumping three young and energetic pups on them." He said, looking across the valley.

"You're right. We need to think about who will take care of them." Kate sighed. Just then Ice and Ammy walked by.

"Hey guys. How's a going?" Ice said.

"Just trying to take all of this in and find a way to keep the pups safe." Kate said.

"Really! I can help you guys out. They can come and hang out with me during the day. I normally don't have anything going on." Ammy said, with Humphrey and Kate perking up.

"Oh my goodness you are a lifesaver!" Kate said, hugging her.

"Thank you guys, you have helped us a ton." Humphrey said, both of them fist bumping each other.

"Well, we will be on our way. I think we should just lay low and see what happens. I don't think anyone should go into the trees without notifying someone first. Bye guys!" Ammy said.

"That's a good idea. See you guys later!" Humphrey said. Kate waved goodbye and the two walked inside their den.

back with Zane and Raven:

They were walking back to Zane's den, worried about what was happening. The whole pack was. There were no signs of Goth when he left, and only Zane knows where his lair is, or at least a general idea of it.

"Hey, I think it might be better for us to be in separate dens." Raven said. Stopping at Zane's den's entrance.

"Yeah, that could be a good idea. Don't want any surprise pups during all of this." Zane teased. "But where will you stay?"

"Oh, Ammy left me her old den. Since her and Ice are together now, it's vacant." Oh okay. Isnt it just a couple of dens down?" Zane looked down the line.

"Yep, two entrances down from yours!" She said. Zane smiled and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and they shared a moment together.

"See ya later?" Zane asked when they broke their kiss and Raven began to leave. She turned around to look at him, confused.

"What for?" She asked. As far as she knew, there was nothing going on.

"I was thinking maybe a late midnight howl, just the two of us?" He asked sheepishly. She smiled and nodded.

"Pick me up at dusk?" She asked. He smiled.

"Sure! See ya then!" He said. Zane watched her walk down to her den then he went inside of his. He had a date tonight, and several hours to burn.

** So guys what did you think? Am I doing good am I doing bad? Anyway see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys I'm back! I know it took a while, but I had a couple of camps to go to so that really messed up my writing schedule. Here's chapter 13!**

Raven layed down in her den, trying to take in all that was happening. She thought about where Zane was going to take her tonight and how their relationship was working out. She didn't know if it was bad timing or if there was a bigger picture that she couldn't quite put together. Was there a reason why they found each other? Or was it sheer luck? Raven didn't know. All she knew was that she was happy with how they were starting out. She almost dozed off when she saw that there was only an hour until sundown. She jumped up and ran outside the den.

"Shoot!" She yelled, running toward the stream to get cleaned up. Back with Zane, he was out and about, burning time as it came. He tried to eat some berries that some of the omegas had beckoned him to try, but they were just to bitter for him. So he ate some of the blackberries along the trail and looked up at the sky. He realized that it was about an hour till sundown and then he bolted for the stream to try and get cleaned up.

He ran and was about to jump over the bushes that were in front of the stream before he heard some humming on the other side. It sounded beautiful. He quietly pushed aside some of the leaves and there he saw Raven facing the other way. She was amazing. He had never been in so much love in his life. He saw her begin to turn around so he quickly hid in the bushes. Zane began to crawl slowly away. He knew another spot he could take a bath in.

Zane got out of earshot and ran towards a stream that only a few knew about. He got in and quickly washed off. When he was finished he jumped out and shook off the water from his shining black coat. He then ran to his den to finish getting ready and wait for dusk.

Raven crawled out and shook off. She hurried back to her den and began grooming her fur. She was late, there were only a few minutes before the sun went down. She was almost finished when she heard someone walk down the path and stop just at the entrance.

"Raven, you in there?" Zane called out. "Just a minute!" She yelled back. A few moments passed and Zane was still waiting outside. He sighed before he looked up and saw the most beautiful wolf hemail had ever seen. His jaw dropped and he froze there. Raven giggled.

"You ready?" She asked, still giggling. Zane shook his head and smiled. "Yep." He said and Raven began to follow him down the trail. "So were to?" She asked, walking with him.

"Follow me!" He said, starting to run. She just smiled and ran with him. They ran into the woods and continued to run for another minute until they arrived at an amazing clearing. There was a clean and beautiful pond surrounded by trees, with an opening on one side that was like a beach. The moonlight reflected off the water and lit up the trees around it. Raven was speachless.

"This is beautiful, how did you find this?" Raven looked at Zane, amazed.

"Well, when I was hiding outside of the pack, I also explored part of the woods, so I found this." He looked at her.

"Wow. Hey didn't you saw we were going to howl? Not talk?" She giggled.

"Yes I did actually. So what are we waiting for?" Zane said, walking to the edge of the water with Raven at his left. He began the most beautiful clean sound that Raven had ever heard, and then she joined and Zane took a peak at her. She sounded and looked like an angel. This so topped what he felt earlier. She was for him, and he was overjoyed to have her as a significant other. They sat and howled for several more minutes. There was no better sound that could have been made than what they had just sounded like. They were in complete harmony.

When they finished they sat down and looked into each others eyes, the moonlight gushing out of them. She leaned forward and they kissed more passionately than ever before. They then sat there and huddled up close to each other as the night grew older, yet bolder by the minute.

In the distance therelationship was a crack, and then Raven and Zane were pulled away from each other. Wolves pounced on top of each of them. They began dragging them in opposite directions.

"Zane!" Raven cried, struggling.

"Raven!" Zane yelled. He turned his attention to the wolf trying to drag him away. This was no one from their pack, so he deployed his sword and the magenta glow lit up the underbelly of the enemy wolf as it sank into his body. It went limp and he pulled it out. He threw it off of him and cut the wolf on top of Raven. It held its arm and looked up in anger. He jumped at Zane and received a cut under theach stomach as Zane rolled under him to dodge the attack. The wolf fell with a thud.

"Come on!" Zane said, helping Raven up after cleaning his blade. They ran back to where they thought they had entered. The ground gave way and they fell into a trap. They both landed and fell unconscious.

Several hours later he opened his eyes and looked around. He was somewhere dark, and his paws were tied with vines to another wolf's paws. Not Raven's paws, because these were more grey, and his vision began to adjust when he saw another wolf tied to the other side of the one he was tied to. He was completely black and they both were still out cold.

**Uh oh, more trouble. Who are these two wolves that he is tied to, where is he, and importantly, where is Raven? Find out next time! Good night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys I'm sorry about the delay, I just had a little bit going on and honestly procrastinated this chapter because I hadn't written in a while. Anyway, here is chapter 14:**

Winston and Eve invited Clare, Garth, and Lily over for dinner that night**. **They invited humphrey, Kate, Sebastian and Katelyn over for dinner, but they never showed up. They all sat down around a dead caribou and began eating. There was some chatter going around but nothing serious. At least until Clare spoke up.

"So Humphrey, I see that you and your brother Sebastian have found each other again." She said. They both looked surprised that she knew that they were brothers.

"How did you know that we were brothers?" Humphrey asked. Sebastian listened for an answer as well.

"I know much more than that actually, I know two others that I'll bet you didn't know was your family as well." She paused.

"Who?" They both asked. Waiting for an answer.

"Well, considering that I'm your mother's sister, that makes me your aunt-" She was cut off.

"Then Zane is our cousin!" The two brothers exclaimed and high pawed. They looked at each other and then at everyone else.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go tell him!" Garth said, they were excused from dinner and Garth, Lily, Kate, Humphrey, Sebastian, and Katelyn ran from the cave.

"I last saw him and Raven walking into the woods over there!" Sebastian said. They tore off into that direction. The six ran and entered the trees. They ran into the night, using their noses to find Zane and Raven. But none of them noticed the new scent that reeked of danger.

They ran for a couple of minutes, following their noses. Garth stopped and the others did too. Suddenly a shadow changed shape and shot at Garth. As soon as he was hit, the five others were hit as well. They all went black and remembered nothing.

**Back with Zane:**

Zane looked at the other two wolves and couldn't identify them because his vision was still blurry. He waited a few minutes until his vision cleared up. He looked at his paws, they were chained to the others. He took a closer look at them. It was Humphrey and Sebastian. They were in there with him. He looked back at the chains.

"Typical." He said. He yanked on the chains and the other two stirred. He gave them another good yank and they woke up, almost the same way he did. They got up and looked around.

"Why are we chained up?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Raven got jumped. Oh crap! Raven! Where is she?" He said, panicking. He calmed down a little but still was very worried.

"We did too, but where's Garth? " Sebastian said. They all looked around the room. It was nothing special, just a plain metal box.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit here when I don't know where Raven is." Zane said. He was about to cut the chains with his blade when he heard the door open. They all looked to see a panting Garth thrown into the room. The door closed behind him. He was bleeding from a cut above his eye. Zane helped him up and helped him to the wall were the others were. He obviously fought the whole way back.

"It took a lot of em, but they got me in here." He chuckled. Zane stood up in front of the three. He pushed his blade out and cut his chains off as it came out. He walked over to each one and cut their chains as well.

"Garth are you up for another round?" Zane asked. Garth only shook his head and then Zane sat down. "Well then we will try tomorrow."

"Try what?" Humphrey asked, Confused.

"Try to escape of coarse." He said.

"How?" Sebastian asked. Zane shook his blade in front of his face. "Oh, right."

They waited all day and did nothing. They were all wasting away in this metal room. Finally at the end of the day, pieces of rotten meat were dropped into their room.

"Eat up I guess." Sebastian said. It was hard, but each one of them gagged down their dinner. They all settled for the night and began conserving their energy. The light turned out and they all closed their eyes and wished their loved ones a good night.

The next day:

Zane woke up last, the others leaned up against a wall. He got up and stretched, getting ready. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Garth said. They all got up and went over to the door.

"Let's do this." Zane said, pushing out his magenta colored blade. He stuck it between the door and the wall, cutting the latch. He pushed the door open, the latch clinking on the floor. It was and empty hallway, lit with only two lights. They ran and reached the end, seeing a door to their right and to their left. On the top of the door to the right it read: cell 1.

"I wonder who could be In here." Zane said.

"Only one way to find out." Garth said. And with that he cut the latch. The door opened and he peeked inside. Three wolves jumped on top of him and a gold wolf with amber eyes was about to slit his throat before she realized who it was. The other two looked in shock. Kate, Katelyn, and Lily were all in this cell. They all rejoiced and hugged their mates. Raven wasn't there.

"Where's Raven? Zane asked. The girls looked at him and frowned.

"We haven't seen her. We think she may have been put in a different cell." Lily said. Zane frowned and they all saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Kate said. And with that, Zane nodded and they all bolted down the hall. There were laboratories with windows on each side, all of them deserted.

"Do you think that they were planning to... experiment on us?" Katelyn asked, shivering.

"Maybe, but that not going to happen." Zane said. He had a deep anger inside of him that he had only felt years ago. This place brought back so many awful memories. They continued their run. Zane knew his way around this place by some odd feeling, or was it because he knew it all that well? They then hit a fork in the hallway.

"Now how are we going to know which way to go without splitting up?" Humphrey asked. Zane closed his eyes, and thought hard. He had a flashback: he was being escorted through a hallway by two guards. They made a right turn and opened a door, leading to a large room with a strange wolf on a throne.

Zane opened his eyes and looked to his right. "This way!" He said. Running down the hallway that led to his right.

"How do you know?" Sebastian said following him. "I can feel it!" Zane said. The rest of the wolves followed him. They reached a door and Zane cut the latch again. He slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. There, in a big glass cell, was Raven on an examination table with large cutting tools attached to machines hovering above her. There was a brown wolf with black spots on his tail working the machine on the outside.

"Commence experimentation number one." He said. Before he could touch the controls, a magenta glowing blade ran through his chest, and he fell to the floor, coughing up blood and pooling around him. A wolf standing by the glass noticed the seven wolves that stood in a line, with Zane standing in front of all of them, blade retracted. He ran at them and jumped.

Zane extended his paw and his blade at his throat, dropping with no resistance. He ran over to the glass and saw no doors, so he cut a large hole in the glass, running over to Raven's side. He cut one of the machines robotic arms and got it away from her, doing the same with the other three.

He cut her restraints and freed her. She began to stirr. She opened her beautiful calm red eyes and looked into his shining magenta eyes. She jumped up and hugged him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. They heard clapping coming from a dark corner in the room. Two menacing yellow eyes peered out of the darkness from an invisible head. A white body shifted and the eyes moved with it.

"Bravo brovo! I thought it would take you only a couple of days to at least try to make it out." The figure said.

"Goth." Zane said, growling.

"Ah, you remembered my name too! How sweet!" Goth chuckled. He got down from his throne and slowly began walking towards them.

"Guys, go the other way in the hallway, it leads to the exit." Zane said, not taking his eyes off of Goth.

"Zane, don't do this!" Raven cried. Zane looked at her. "I have to. This has to end." He said.

"Before we go, we need to tell you that it turns out you are actually our cousin." Humphrey said. Zane was shocked. He looked back at Goth.

"Now go!" Zane yelled. They all ran for the door, pushing Raven because she didn't want to leave him.

"I've been looking forward to this. After you left, you took our only data on that weapon of yours." Goth said. His arm transformed into a red and black sword. Zane deployed his blade as well. Goth jabbed, Zane parried.

"That's why you will never get it!" Zane yelled as he struck a combination of cuts. Goth parried every one of them, and their blades sparked and lit up the room with each hit.

"It's a shame you chose the underdogs, you could be part of an amazing army!" Goth said, smirking.

"I'd rather not. You fight for pleasure, full of arrogance and a bad taste for blood in the wrong place." Zane yelled, flinging his sword wildy, hitting Goth's and pushing him back. He ran and jumped off of a canister, spinning and hitting Goth's sword multiple times. The canister fell over and leaked a substance all over the floor. The sparks ignited the substance and the whole room lit up. The fire spread quickly through the room. The two jumped and spun and failed their swords, at each other.

Goth looked at a canister by the wall, where the fire was about to reach. It exploded, sending both wolves across the room. Zane went black, and Goth slowly got up, and limped out of the room.

Outside:

Raven saw the smoke and began to cry. She ran back towards the strange building, but Garth grabbed her and held her back. Only minutes later, and explosion emitted from the smoke.

"No!" She cried. She broke free and fell to the ground. She began crying harder than she ever had before. Everyone stood and watched in silence. They all bowed thier heads and began crying. Because of some strange feeling, Zane was dead.

Inside:

Zane's body exhaled, and the fire raged on. Suddenly, his body had a slight noticeable magenta glow. It got brighterror and brighter, until it was brighter than the fire. Zane's presence was no longer with his body.

Back outside:

After about half an hour of crying, the six wolves gathered up Raven. They layed her upon Garth's back, and they carried her back. They walked about a mile until they found a familiar sight. They found a waterfall and found their way back home. About 10 minutes later they arrived back at the United packs. Winston met them at the bottom of the main peak. By this time Raven was walking on her own.

"We were so worried about you guys-" He was cut off when they just walked past him. They all dispersed to go to their own dens. Humphrey stayed and told Winston what had happened. Winston then announced the sad news to the pack. They all were sad now.

Raven walked into her den. She saw a flower by her den, realizing who it was from. She picked it up and walked inside. Zane had given it to her the day before. She layed down and wrapped her tail around her. She laid the flower in front of her and began to cry. How could this happen? Why him? Why was it him that she had fallen in love with?

** a little sad isn't it. I'm sorry that I put this in here, but I couldn't help myself. Stay tuned for furthermore aftermath. Do not worry, this isn't the end of the story. till later, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys I'm back! I'm going to try to pick up the pace and write a little faster now. You will need a song for this one: unsteady by X Ambassadors. Let's get to it!**

The next day there was a gathering down in the valley by the United packs. There was a remembering for the fallen hero known as Zane. Everyone was now in tears, not only because there is no hope in defeating Goth, but because Zane was a leader, and he was now lost.

"The thing about Zane is that he had the traits of an amazing leader, he just never knew it. I guess that it had to be a tragedy for us to realize it too. Zane was a good friend as well, but the type of wolf he was made him completely different. He was friends with many of you, some more than others." Winston said from the front of the group of wolves. He glanced at Raven at that last part.

She was crying with tears that cut through her heart. This was the one, the only one that she had ever loved. Many had told her that it would get better with time, but this felt like it was too strong. Too deep. Too painful. Humphrey then made his way to the front of the pack, his cheeks wet with tears as well.

"Zane was more than a friend to me. It turns out that he actually is family. He is my cousin as well as a role model." Humphrey said. Sebastian walked up to the front as well.

"I knew that our family had a great reunion, but I never thought that I'd find more of my family in a tragedy such as this. Zane was a great wolf. He was respectful, honest, high spirited. There really isn't a bad thing you could say about Zane because his character was perfect. He lived a good life, in good and bad, he tried his best to support all he could. Even if it was out of his way he would make sure it was done. That's the kind of wolf Zane was." Sebastian finished, a strong stream of tears running down both cheeks.

"You may return to your dens, but be ready for an invasion. We are all but safe as of now. Prepare yourselves for anything." Winston said. Everyone slowly turned amd left to go to their dens. Raven took one more look at Winston and then left to her den. She walked in and stood for a moment.

Start playing music

She looked around and thought for a moment. She looked outside and ran out, heading towards Zane's den. She slowed as she neared it. She thought of all the times they had together. She looked inside. Empty. Raven slowly stepped inside and walked to the back. She stood and looked around, thoughts going through her head. She looked down at the ground and layed down. She looked at the sunset and closed her eyes.

Song time should be at 0:30

She dreamed of Zane first talking to her when she woke up. Then when he helped her in her den, and when he saved her. She began to smile as the memories flowed like silk through her mind. She remembered and cherished her memory of their first kiss before the feast. On that thought, she fell asleep on that cloud of dreams.

Her dream was like none other. Zane was on one side of the valley, looking at her. She ran towards him at full speed. The closer she got, the darker her surroundings got, the brighter Zane got. She got closer and closer, and the sounds of rocks falling and crumbling sounded all around her. She heard the sounds ahead of her, and she knew she had to stop.

When she did, all was bright again, and Zane was sitting on top of a boulder. She looked down and she was on a tower of dirt, cliffs on all sides. She looked worried, but Zane only smiled down upon her.

"Do not fall into the wake of the past," Zane said, "but live with remembrance. If you continue to move down you current path of mourning and seeking, your world will break apart as the need becomes stronger and stronger. Much like this one. If you move forward, you will see what the answer is. Always remember and cherish me. Molly." He smiled and a fallen tree appeared between their two cliffs. She jumped on top and walked slowly towards Zane. This time nothing changed.

She stepped next to him and he beckoned her to sit next to him. She sat and he put his paw around her. They looked out and what was black and endless was now a beautiful valley.

"How did you know my name was Molly?" She asked.

"Shhh" Zane said and pointed to his right. There was a waterfall with a beautiful bridge going to it. "Go now, and be happy."

"But Zane, I want to-" She said, but was cut off with a warm hug.

"Goodbye now, Raven. The mark is between us. You will understand soon enough." Zane said. Raven looked confused, but she began to walk away slowly. About halfway across the bridge, she looked back. Sitting next to Zane was another wolf. It was grey with the same color in his eyes as Zane's. She turned back to the waterfall and walked through it.

End music

Her eyes opened and she looked around. She was still in Zane's den. She got up and walked out. It was coming near dusk. She walked out and went up to Humphrey's den and he came out. The pups were playing outside. Humphrey told them to go inside amd they did. Raven told him of the highlights of his dream.

"But near te end, he said the mark is between us. I don't know what that means." Raven said, puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but let's figure it out tomorrow. Sleep well." Humphrey said. And she went to her den and slept dreamlessly.

**So what do you think? A little mystery never hurts so I though I'd give a little more though into this boring chapter to spice it up a little. Believe me, the other ideas would drop all popularity with this story, so goodnight! Can't wait till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Hey guys I'm back! So last chapter Raven had a mysterious dream, what do you think it meams?**

Raven opened her eyes in her den. She was curled up in the back. Instantly she began thinking about her dream. The dream ran through her mind like silk.

"The mark is between us." She would mumble as she paced around her den. She had sat and though all morning about her dream and hadn't realized that she didn't leave her den at all that morning. Just then Humphrey came in to check on her.

"Hey, are you alright? Nobody's seen you this morning. It's almost noon." He said concerned. Raven sat down and sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't stop thinking about my dream last night." She said. She began pacing again. Humphrey walked in and stopped her.

"Hey, Zane would have wanted us to move on. Thats just the way he is. So come on and let's get you something to eat." Humphrey said, putting his paw on her shoulder.

"Your right. I need to calm down a little more before I start worrying about it." She said, and the two went down to the left over caribou from this morning. Raven ate and Humphrey left to go attend to something else, whatever that was. Raven ate happily and her dream didn't cross her mind once while she was eating.

She finished eating and headed back to her den. She thought she saw the shadows move to her right. She watched for a few moments at the entrance to her den. She shrugged and looked back at her den, and there, sitting by the entrance was a black wolf. It was blurry and hard to make out, but it was a wolf. Only seconds afterward it disappeared into thin air. She shuddered and slowly stepped inside her den and sat down.

"Raven," hissed a voice. She was really freaking out now. She shook harder and harder as each second passed.

"What?" She answered

"Do not be afraid." Said the voice. Raven loosened up a little.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That is not important, but what is important is that you listen closely." The voice said.

"Okay I'm listening." She said, looking frantically around.

"You do not realize it yet, but you are more powerful than you can understand." It said. That sentence echoed through her head after it was said.

"What do you mean?" She sat down and asked.

"Even I cannot explain it, but when the **time** is right, you will use your power as if you knew what it was all along. It will be like a natural reaction." It said, hissing the words out.

"When?" She asked.

"Did you not just hear me say when the time is right?" It said, hesitating.

"Oh, right." She said. "But can I please have your name?" She asked. There was no reply. She then looked around amd saw nothing. She heard something off in the distance. She ran outside and listened harder. It was a low rumble, and it was headed towards them.

A few minutes had passed and finally the rumble was upon the large opening in the valley. Jeeps and motorcycles rocketed out froom the trees. The jeeps had four individual cages side by side in the back, and the bikes had a single small cage on the back. There were 3 jeeps in total and 4 bikes. The bikes went in front of the jeeps and held a position.

The cages on the bikes opened from the sides hydraulically and a wolf jumped out of each cage. Each one wearing armor on their forelegs and a thick electrical box on a collar around their neck. They ran in front of the bikes and spread out. There were alphas already trying to attack, but the other wolves tackled them with no issue at all.

The jeeps all slid to a stop and a wolf with thick armor over their entire front legs jumped out of each cage. More alphas charged at them. They only stood in a row and held up their right paw. A short sword sprang from their armor and they stopped immediately. The next group of armored wolves stepped out and ran at the alphas fighting the forerunners, (lightly armored wolves). They tackled them down and held them down. The fighting all stopped when one of the enemy wolves held their blade to an alpha's throat.

Everyone froze, and nothing moved until a big truck arrived. A man jumped out from the drivers seat, and a wolf wearing a fully armored vest, covering his sides, his chest, a mask covering his face, his belly, and the top of his neck. His paws had claws attached to the armor, it glinted as he walked. Goth. The back of the truck had opened and more wolves and men piled out. 4 more trucks arrived and wolves and men piled out of each one. There was now 5 trucks beginning to form a circle. There was now a mass of about 200 wolves gathered in the center of these trucks in front of the wolves. Goth was on a podium in front of them. He spoke to them, but Raven couldn't hear what they were saying.

She needed to hear what they were saying. She walked down the path and used her scouting skills to eavesdrop from behind a boulder.

"We are here to conquer yet another land to call our own! Our allies will arrive in a few days. They stayed back to continue gathering supplies for the ritual." Goth spoke softly. Raven pondered it in her mind. 'What ritual? I thought these guys were sort of like mercenaries, not a cult group.'

"After a few weeks, we will all be here, amd yet more shall join us, brothers and sisters! But first, we need to establish authority here. They will not answer to each other, only to us!" He said, raising his head. Right there at that moment, Raven saw something on Goth's neck. It was black and red, and slightly glowed, barely noticeable. She looked at the trucks and noticed that one was slightly larger than the others.

She looked at all the wolves and noticed that they had a tiny black and red dot in all of their ears. This had to be a connection of evil. She tried to listen more, but they began to disperse and she had to get out of there. She ran at the trees, making sure to be silent. She went in and was unspotted. She ran around and up the back way to the top of the mountain. She hid behind some rocks on a ledge and watched. The wolves that had dispersed were now invading dens and bringing them outside. Some showed resistance and were beaten. One of the wolves from Sebastian's pack fought back and attacked one of the wolve. It sprung out its sword and killed him right there. He threw him off the cliff and continued bringing wolves down to the valley. Several more wolves showed resistance, but they were drug out to the center of attention. Once they had all of the United Packs all out of their dens, they spoke aloud.

"Let these three wolves be a lesson to all of you. We don't like resistance, and we don't care who you are, you will end up lie these three!" Goth yelled. He went over to a table and picked up a gun. It strapped onto his arm like a brace, and the trigger landed right in between the toes of his paw. He held it up, and pulled his arm towards his body, and it folded up next to his arm so he could walk freely. He walked over to the three wolves. He did the same motion and it folded back out.

"First lesson! There will be no resistance!" And he shot the firest wolf in the head, killing him. He walked over to the second wolf. "Lesson two! You will not leave nor send messages!" And he shot that wolf in the neck. It took this wolf longer to die. It bled out and fell over. Screams came from the crowd. He walked to the third.

"Final lesson! There will be no meeting without me included in it!" And he shot the last wolf in the chest, this wolf coughed and spit blood. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. There were cries all around. The wolf on the ground stood up behind Goth and leaped at him. He bit on the side of his neck and Goth yelled in pain. The armored wolves seemed dizzy. There little black and red dots on their ears glowed a little more brightly.

Goth stabbed his side with the claws and threw him on the ground. He then transformed his arm into a sword and ran the wolf through with his blade. He held him in the air until he died, and then he threw him on the ground. He transformed it back and folded his gun. He looked at all the Wolves and said:

"That is all." He turned and ran into the largest truck and didn't come out for some time. The wolves of the United Packs all went into their dens, crying. They moved the bodies away and they disappeared somewhere. Raven was shocked, and she sat on that ledge behind that rock and cried herself to sleep.

**So what do you think? What do you think Raven's power is? Answer in the comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

** Hey guys I figured it was time to add another chapter so here it is! And on chapter 2, a guest commented that angel was a husky, not a wolf, I feel the need to correct this person because if you will recall in dawn walker wolf's alpha and omega 2, angel appeared as a husky, but when she jumped in the water she came out as a wolf. I'm only trying to make this story make sense, amd I will correct it to dawn walker wolf's wishes. P. S. You will need a song for this one. Put this in the youtube search box: motivational music move forth.**

There was white almost everywhere. A pair of eyes opened and looked around. The white then faded and there was a beautiful opening with a spring. The trees were dense all around and a small waterfall fell into the spring. The body was black and the eyes were magenta. It was laying on a bed of flowers.

"Where am I?" Zane asked, looking around.

"Oh good, your awake." Said a voice behind him. The voice sounded familiar, but it was still odd. And then it hit him, he saw another flashback of him riding on his father's back, amd when he spoke, it sounded just like him. He wheeled around and searched frantically around for where the voice was coming from. He found nothing and got up.

"Do not worry, I am sure you recognize my voice by now, judging by your reaction. Let me show myself to you." Said the voice. Out of his shadow, rose a black wolf, it had calm blue eyes that were wise and powerfull. It was slightly larger than Zane.

"Dad?" Zane said, cooking his head a little and squinting his eyes. He jus smiled.

"Yes son, it is me, your father. Because of your genetical bloodline, I had the ability to bring you here." He said.

"What? How?" Zane asked.

"Oh, right, excuse me for not explaining, but you are part of a special bloodline, one that is the rarest of all bloodlines, even in other species. You see, each of us were given a special ability, mine was I could travel between dimensions, and I can take people with me." He said, smiling.

"What do you mean dimensions?" Zane asked confused.

"Oh believe me Zane, there are way too many for me to count, so far you have only visited two of them; the prime dimension and the peace dimension, this one. I can go and discover dimensions that no one has ever heard of, and bring anyone I want with me. We were both born in the prime dimension, as is every living thing, but here in this peace dimension, is where the souls of the breathless remain. This here is home base for me as well, considering that I am dead as well, so I cannot find another place that will fit my needs other than this one." His father said, sitting down. They were now facing each other.

"So that means I'm dead too huh?" Zane said. On the verge of crying for the sake of never seeing Raven again.

"Far from it actually. I just moved your mind to this dimension, your body back in prime is rather still breathing, but protected." He said calmly. Zane stood up.

"So this is like a dream." Zane said, looking around.

"If you look at it that way then yes. Only you can feel amd move much easier." His father said.

"So what is my power?" Zane asked. His father thought of a good place to find out.

"Let's go find out. Follow me." He said, amd Zane followed him under a tree in its shodow. His father closed his eyes and instantly they fell through the shadow amd ended up in a flat, grassy place.

"Well, try to explore your mind, find something that is out of the ordinary." His father said. Zane layed down and searched and searched his head for something. After a few minutes, he gave up.

"I can't find anything at all." Zane said, sighing.

"That's good and bad. Good because it's probably something good and bead because we have to find out what it is. Maybe this will help." He said as he lifted up a rock and hauled it at Zane. Zane lifted his paw and thought of a solid wall.

The ground in front of him over up and formed a giant wall, blocking the boulder. Zane uncovered himself and looked up at the tower he had just made.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zane said, panting from the energy he had just used.

"Sometimes speed finds out instinctively. Let's see if you have anything else, and by the way, I forgot to mention I can lift things and move them for a few seconds." He said, chuckling. Zane just panted heavily and followed his father.

"So obviously you have little control over earthical elements. Let's find out what else you have, try to cut that cactus without touching it." He said, standing to the side. Zane looked at him as if he was crazy but tried anyway. He pushed out his blade and swung at the cactus, leaving a magenta streak that flew several feet and dispersed into the air. He stepped closer and tried again. This time the cactus fell over from the cut that split it in half.

"Wow, that's a new one, you can cut from a distance. I fell as though you have quickened senses as well. I'll leave those alone for now, because those are something that come natural." He said. "Now that you know what you can do, are you ready to go home and finish what was started?" His father asked.

"Will I ever see you again?" Zane asked.

"Yes, remember, I can travel dimensions, but in the prime it is hard for me to stay long, for it is not my place to be, so let me send you home." He said hugging Zane.

"Ok, can you give me any advice on what to do?" Zane asked.

"I cannot, for it is your destiny to find out yourself." He said, and the two dispersed and the dimension was now empty.

Back in prime, Zane's body lay there in the ashes. The magenta glow disappeared from around him.

(Play music)

He opened his eyes. There were white snowy things all over the place. He tried to get up, (20) but struggled as he fell down. His muscles were weak, he had to put all of his strength into it. He tried once more and fell again. He looked up and around, he readjusted and try again with no success. He waited a few minutes and collected his energy.

(50)

He pushed with all his might, he began to slowly rise, staggering and shaking, his muscles screamed, he pushed, he worked, he began to move a litte faster. (1:05) He lifted up and began to try and lock his arms. He pushed even harder, he was shaking as he pushed up and up. He was getting close. His muscles strained and we're stiff, he barely moved an inch as he rose. His elbows almost locked as he moved up. They shook and quivered, making him want to fall down. He had never struggled more in his life until this day.

(1:30)

He finally locked his elbows and he stood. He howled into the sky, amd began to sprint as his muscles released. His heart pumped and he ran into the woods towards home.

(Play song until it ends)

'This was going to be one Hell of a party when I come back,' he thought, but he suddenly fell over, he needed rest. He saw a fallen tree amd realized where he was. He turned towards a bit of moss hanging from a ledge to hide his hidden den.

**Well guys what did you think? Leave a comment below and let me know how I'm doing!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Hey guys it's me flackcannon again! If you haven't read the preview for my new story coming out in 2016 called Lid. Iron. Dirt. Then I highly recommend it. Anyway, continuing this story: here we go!**

Zane staggered his way towards the hidden den. He stepped slowly towards the entrance, he was about to step in, but he hesitated. Something was different. He took a peak in and saw nothing wrong. So he sighed and stepped all the way in.

Suddenly he was slammed into the den floor. His head hit on the floor hard. He was in a daze. He looked around for his attacker but saw none.

"Stay down or we'll do it again!" Said a young voice. Zane was confused now. He saw no one there.

"Please, I only need a place to rest. I see your young, and I do not wish to harm you." Zane said, looking around. He heard a loud smack.

"Ow! What was that for?" Said a voice.

"I told you it was Zane! But no, none of you ever listen to a girl!" Said a young female voice. Then three pups stepped out. It was Claudett, Stinky, and Runt. They all stepped out and looked at Zane.

"Sorry we tackled you. We were scarred it was one of the rogues." Said Stinky.

"It's alright. You did the right thing, and if I were to judge, you guys did a good job." Zane said, sitting up. "How did you guys find this place?" Zane asked. They all looked at each other.

"Well when we saw those people those loud logs with those strange wolves, we ran around the back of the territory. We ran until Runt fell into this den. It's the safest place we could find." They all looked at Zane, who was now in shock.

"WHAT? You mean the packs got taken over? When did this happen? " Zane asked, frightened.

"A couple days ago. We've been surviving off of berries the best we can." Runt said. Zane tried to get up, but his muscles strained as he tried to move. He staggered and fell down. "Listen, you need rest for now, we've looked at the main territory a few times without getting caught. Not much is happening, as long as nobody retaliates." Claudette said.

"Ok, but tomorrow I'm leaving to go find out what is happening." Zane said as he layed back down. The pups gave him some berries and he gratefully ate them.

**So guys what do you think? Just a reminder don't forget to check out that preview. I excited to write it so don't miss it!**


	19. Chapter 19

** Hey guys sorry for such a short last chapter, but I just had to get Zane to his Den. Here is anot her short one, sorry.**

Raven stirred, she slowly began to wake up. It was night now. She had been asleep for some time. She opened her beautiful eyes, and slowly rose. She fell asleep at midday amd now she was awake. She stood up and stretched.

"I guess there's nothing to do except go to my den. " Raven said. She began to head down to the nearest path, the thoughts of what had happened only hours ago. The thought of how Goth wasn't even phased by killing those wolves. She couldn't get it out of her head.

She was about to reach the path when she saw Humphrey and Kate walking down the trail. She stepped down and waved to them. They looked concerned and kept walking as if they hadn't noticed. Humphrey made a sign that said to turn around. She did as Humphrey signaled and started walking. They picked up the pace and they went on both sides of her. They were sneaking to their den. Humphrey then looked around to see if anyone was watching. They directed her into the den. Ice, Ammy, Sebastian, Katelyn, Winston, and Eve were already there.

"Alright we can't be seen having a meeting, so if we get caught, the story is that we feel safer in the same den. Got it?" Humphrey said. All nodded their heads.

"What are we going to do? " Asked Ice.

"We are going to find a way to win against these guys. We need to find out what we can about these guys. This can't go on forever." Winston said.

"How? These guys are practically invincible." Sebastian said.

"Not really. Did anyone else see the little red and black thing on Goth's neck? And the same things but smaller on the other wolve's ears? Well when that wolf attacked Goth, it seemed to have an affect on all of them, I overheard them talking before theyes executed those wolves. Something about a ritual after the second wave arrives." Raven said.

"Wait, there's a second wave of wolves? And what about this ritual?" Eve asked.

"I don't know about the ritual, but I think we can beat them if we can destroy that thing in Goth's neck." Raven said.

"How? We don't exactly have any firepower to take him down with, and not to mention the couple hundred wolves he has guarding him." Sebastian said.

"We need to steal some of those guns and maybe then we can take them down." Ice said.

"It's useless, we have no way of finding out where the guns are. We can't exactly tell the whole pack either. We can't have too many meetings either." Winston said. Everyone slowly shook their heads. Kate and Humphrey spoke up.

"Has anyone seen our pups? They disappeared when the rogues arrived." Humphrey said. Nobody had a clue as to where they went. They exchanged glances.

"We'll look for them in the morning. As a last resort we will ask one of the rogues." Humphrey said to Kate. She nodded and the meeting was over and everyone went home, one at a time being as unoticeable as possible. Raven went to her den after deciding she would help them find their pups in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm taking a break from LID to continue this story so here we go!**

Humphrey and Kate awoke in their den. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely beginning to stirr. They got up and quickly left their dens. There was a few guards on patrol, but they weren't doing anything illegal by them, but it was suspicious that they were up that early.

"Okay, our story is that we are out on a morning jog." Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear. They kept a steady jog down the trai. Raven's den was just a little ways down the trail. They passed a guard and kept jogging.

"Hey, where are you two headed?" He asked in an angry growling voice. They sopped and turned around to face the guard.

"We're just out on a morning jog." Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"But he's an omega, omegas aren't normally up this early." He said. Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"Is that against the law for an omega to be out this early? Besides, before your crew of bosos and miscreants showed up, I was leader of the omegas in this pack." Humphrey said firmly.

"Hmph. Whatever." The guard said, letting them go. They continued on their way and noticed Raven had stepped out of her den.

"Mind if I join?" She asked.

"Not at all, come along." Kate said cheerfully. Raven joined in.

"So are we looking for your pups or did I really just join you for a physical excercise that I really don't want to do?" Raven whispered.

"We're looking for our pups." Kate whispered to Raven. So the three headed off into the woods to look for the three pups.

With Zane and the pups

Zane was awake and had his strength back. He was about to head out before Runt stopped him. "You're not leaving without us." he said. Humphrey sighed and said, "You can't come with me, this may or may not be a suicide mission, but I can't let my friends die." He said.

"We have valuable skills, we can do some pretty serious recon. I can climb trees, Claudette and Stinky are already really good alphas and can go unseen." Runt said

"Okay, but I need you to not come with me, do some recon on the back side of the forest and meet me here at the end of the day." Zane said. Runt nodded and went inside the den. Zane sprinted towards the center of the territory.

With Raven, Kate, and Humphrey

The three walked through the trees, looking in every hollow log and in every small cave. They hadn't found anything and it was getting close to midday. Humphrey heard a rustle in the leaves and saw a black figure with burning magenta eyes standing on a ledge above him. The sunlight made it difficult to see who it was.

"Zane?" Humphrey asked. Zane looked down and smiled. He hopped down and hugged Humphrey, who was still quite shocked. Humphrey signaled the others by whining. They ran towards Zane and hugged him.

"What? How?" Humphrey asked.

"No time to explain, but I found your pups, their safe from the rogues in my hidden den. They are doing a little recon for me on the far side of the forrest." Zane said.

"What?!" Kate yelled.

"Shhhhh! They'll be fine." Zane said.

"Zane's right, Kate if any three wolves can escape eyesight it's them." Humphrey said.

Kate calmed down. Raven was still in shock. Zane had almost forgotten her in all the rush. They hugged each other and she began to cry tears of joy into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you!" She said, between sobs." Zane chuckled.

"I thought I lost me too." He said. "I'll tell you about it later." He said.

"We need to get back, the rogues are going to be wondering where we are at." Kate said. They all nodded.

"I will follow you until just before the treeline. I can't be seen or we will lose any foothold if we had one to begin with. They nodded and they ran to the main valley. Zane stayed behind, and Raven kept looking back at him. He kept motioning her to keep looking forward several times.

They reached the treeline and Zane was nowhere to be found. The three left the woods and casually walked back up the trail without raising suspicion. Zane hid I the bushes and looked from a distance. There were several patrols walking about and quads throughout. In the center were three trucks, connected to each other to make a rather large base. There were about four jeeps and seven motorcycles. With resting guards and patrols all over. There was one large door to the back of the middle truck and two small ones on the sides. This was a fortress.

He stayed hidden until he found out what he would need to make a reliable plan to defeat these guys, and he would have to fight Goth again, but he needed more information on the inside. Patience was key for the moment. He was so busy thinking, he didn't notice the guard that had gotten close to him. The wolf padded around the bushes and stepped on his tail by accident. It was all Zane could do to not yelp in pain. Zane waited for him to pass, and silently slipped out. He crawled and followed him behind a tree.

"Hey." Zane said. The guard turned around as Zane knocked him out with a large rock. He didn't want to make a bloody mess, so he drug the guard away. He found some poisonous berries and shoved them down the unconscious wolf's throat. This would kill him without the risk of evidence and sound. He began to take the armor and the weapon until he realized he needed to take the body somewhere farther away from the main valley. He drug the body into the woods and proceeded to take the armor and gun from the body. He put it on and headed back toward the valley.

**Alright guys let me know how I did on this chapter and leave a review! Flackcannon out**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY guys I'm back here and continuing my work on this wonderful website, so let's not delay and get right to it!**

Humphrey, Kate, and Raven all casually walked into the valley. They made a big circle around the enemy camp. Several of them glared at the three but took no action. They took a small stroll around the valley and took note of how many guards there actually were.

"We need some more information." Humphrey said to the two.

"How are you going to do that? This place is loaded." Raven said.

"By doing what I do best in most situations." He replied.

"And that is?"

"Talking of coarse!" Humphrey said cheerfully. He walked around the corner and found a guard patrolling an area.

"Hello good sir! How might you be today?" Humphrey asked, smiling with wide eyes.

"Fine, move on." He said without hesitation or moving his head.

"So how did you come of your position in the great Goth's army?" Humphrey said, still trying.

"I am busy, carry on I said." He replied sternly.

"Busy doing what? What else are you going to do? Sit here all day and pretend you have an important job? I mean seriously, they have you guarding an empty materials den!" Humphrey chuckled.

"Oh I guess your right," He sighed. "I joined when Goth came to my people. He at first was very hostile, but showed us an awesome power, one that was untouchable by unchosen wolves." He said.

"Oh and who might be unchosen?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"Anyone who thinks they might be able to defeat Goth, or anyone who's dead." He said.

"So this power, what does it do?" Humphrey asked.

"It shows us the way. Each of us chosen have a fragment like this one in my ear. We can feel it telling our minds what to do. It's almost an art really." He said.

"Do you miss your old pack?" Humphrey said finally, waiting for the right time to say it. The guard seemed confused.

"I have no memories of my old pack. Nor my family. But this is good. Our power shows us the way." He said.

"I see. Well it was good talking to you!" Humphrey walked away and the two girls followed. After they were a good distance away, they began to whisper.

"So what do you think their power is?" Raven said.

"Sounds like mind control to me." Kate said.

"There has to be more to this. That thing on Goth's neck has to be the key to all of this." Humphrey said. They all walked back to their dens.

Meanwhile, with Zane

Zane had the armor and the gun, he was disguised. Suddenly another guard came to him.

"You are relieved, Gerald. Boss wants to see ya." He said. Zane only nodded and trotted into the base. He walked past many wolves and guns. This place was almost untouchable. But he still spied several places where vulnerable. He went to the main truck and knocked on the door. A slider opened and they saw him. The door opened and they invited 'Gerald' in. Goth sat in a large throne, with a human by his side.

"Sit down, Gerald, I have something special for you." Goth grinned. "There are a few wolves that have been walking about and looking suspicious. Interrogate them and find out their business. Only report back to me if you find anything that could harm our operation. We need the ritual to go smoothly." Goth said.

"Yes sir." Zane said.

"What was that?" Goth said.

"I mean yes my lord." Zane said, hoping that's what Goth wanted.

"You are free to go." Goth said. Zane left in a rather hurry. On his way out he saw a room labeled 'experimental' and there was a small window. It looked like weapons of mass destruction. Zane looked quickly and left. He had plant of information for today, now he needed to tell the others.

**hey guys sorry for the short chapter but it's been sort of a long night. See yall later!**


End file.
